Pacte d'ombre et de lumière
by Melior
Summary: Vincent est le porteur de Chaos. Mais est-il le seul lié à cette entité ? Par le passé, le héraut d'Oméga essaya de détruire le monde. Un pacte l'enchaîna à une âme humaine, un pacte entre une créature d'ombre et une âme de lumière. Mais le démon n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Chapitre 9 !
1. Prologue

_Salut ! L'idée de cette fic m'est venue avant-hier, en lisant des documents sur des légendes du Japon, et j'ai alors repensé à Final Fantasy 7 et plus particulièrement à Chaos. De là est née mon idée de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez et que cette fic tiendra la route. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

_Deux cent ans avant la guerre d'Utaï contre la Shinra… _

Jamais une telle agitation n'avait régné dans le village. Sumiyo jeta des regards inquiets à la foule. La jeune prêtresse voyait les habitants d'Utaï lancer des regards haineux aux dix femmes qui avançaient, enchaînées en file indienne. Leurs vêtements étaient sales, déchirés. Leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés. Les malheureuses étaient encadrées par des samouraïs du seigneur Kisaragi. Ce dernier n'avait pu se déplacer, il avait bien d'autres affaires à régler. Mais le fait qu'il envoie une délégation témoignait de l'importance qu'il accordait à cet événement.

Sumiyo arriva bientôt devant le champ qui devrait servir de terrain d'exécution. On força les dix femmes à se mettre en rang devant la foule et la jeune prêtresse. Extérieurement, cette dernière demeurait impassible, mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille ne savait que penser. Les gens affirmaient qu'elles étaient des sorcières, qu'elles pouvaient faire de la magie sans matéria et qu'elles avaient abusé de leurs pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Certaines preuves avaient affirmé leur culpabilité : des gens qu'elles avaient assassinés en public, ou bien du bétail mort, empoisonné ou brûlé. Il y avait aussi eu des monstres qui avaient attaqué le village. Pourtant, à chaque fois que l'une des femmes s'était retrouvée prisonnière ou jetée en prison, elle avait hurlé qu'elle était innocente, qu'elle avait été contrôlée ou bien forcée de le faire, mais que ce n'était pas son intention de faire le mal. Sumiyo ne savait que penser. Ses pouvoirs de prêtresse miko lui permettaient de déceler les auras maléfiques. Or, ces femmes semblaient humaines. Toutes d'âge et nées dans des familles différentes, elles n'avaient pas d'aura maléfique. Elles ne dégageaient que peur et désespoir.

_Je dois essayer une dernière fois, avant de commettre l'irréparable_, décida la jeune fille.

Elle fit un pas vers les malheureuses et brandit son sceptre orné d'anneaux en or.

« Femmes d'Utaï, vous avez été amenées ici aujourd'hui pour expier vos péchés commis envers ce village et la terre où vous avez vu le jour. Confessez-vous et retournez à la Rivière de la Vie avec une âme pure, guidée par le grand Léviathan, ou priez pour qu'Hadès ne vous inflige un châtiment trop atroce », dit la jeune fille.

Sept des dix femmes baissèrent piteusement la tête. Ce geste parlait pour elles : « À quoi bon ? Nous sommes déjà condamnées ! »

L'une des trois autres, une toute jeune fille de quinze ans, leva la tête et dit d'une voix chevrotante, presque hystérique : « Oui, j'avoue ! J'ai mal agi, j'avoue ! Pitié ! »

La neuvième dit avec colère : « Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai essayé d'invoquer Bahamut pour me protéger de l'attaque d'un monstre et le dragon s'est retourné contre moi et les gens du village, ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

La dixième, une vieille femme borgne, ouvrit lentement la bouche et dit : « Ma petite Sumiyo… »

La jeune miko de seize ans blêmit. Cette femme lui était inconnue, elle n'était arrivée au village il n'y a que trois jours. Comment pouvait-elle déjà la connaître ?

« … tu me rejoindras en enfer ! » conclut la vieille avec un ricanement sinistre.

Le visage de Sumiyo devint un masque de froideur. L'aura de cette femme venait de radicalement changer. Elle était noire maintenant, avec un halo rouge autour.

« Démon rouge… » dit-elle.

La vieille lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Suffit, maintenant ! » dit le capitaine des samouraïs.

« Non, attendez… » commença Sumiyo.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Soudain, une formidable vague d'énergie déferla sur le champ. Une puissante odeur de poison envahit l'air. Les corps des villageois, des samouraïs et de neuf des femmes condamnées se mirent à vieillir à toute vitesse, puis se changèrent en squelettes qui tombèrent au sol en poussière.

Debout au milieu du massacre, Sumiyo avait les mains croisées, les index joints vers le haut et les pouces l'un contre l'autre. Une bulle d'énergie d'un vert pur comme la Rivière de la Vie l'entourait.

« Oh… Une barrière d'énergie ? Tu es vraiment une grande prêtresse ! Tu descends même des Cetras, je me trompe ? » dit la vieille, toujours debout.

« Je ne parle pas de moi avec des démons tels que toi, Chaos ! » siffla Sumiyo.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers les cadavres de ces pauvres femmes auprès d'elle.

« Tu as provoqué l'arrestation de ces femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Elles n'ont jamais rien fait, pas plus que la vieille que tu possèdes ! Tu les contrôlais l'une après l'autre, je me trompe ? »

« En effet ! Ce fut très amusant ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué directement le village ? »

« C'était plus drôle, je te l'ai dit ! La colère des villageois, le désespoir de ces femmes… C'est ce qui alimente mon pouvoir ! Et surtout, je savais que tu serais là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je parcours la planète à la recherche des gens qui ont un fort pouvoir spirituel et les traque. Je les tue, afin d'être sûr que le moment venu, plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter dans mon œuvre de destruction. Si tu savais combien j'ai déjà tué de gens aux pouvoirs puissants ! Maintenant, c'est ton tour… »

« Imbécile… » dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, un fin trait de lumière verte jaillit d'elle et frappa la vieille femme. Celle-ci tomba au sol en se changeant en poussière. Un globe de lumière rouge vif sortit d'elle et s'éleva au-dessus du cadavre en ricanant.

Sumiyo laissa la bulle d'énergie autour d'elle disparaître. Pour passer à l'attaque, elle devait d'abord stopper sa magie défensive. Mais ce fut une grave erreur, Chaos n'attendait que ça.

Soudain, la créature fondit sur elle. Sumiyo brandit son sceptre par réflexe. Une explosion de lumière, mélange de rouge et de vert, envahit l'espace.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Sumiyo se tenait toujours debout, son sceptre tendu devant elle. Et le globe de lumière rouge était toujours à sa place.

Mais soudain, il se fit plus petit et moins lumineux, comme une luciole atteignant la fin de sa vie.

« Maudite… Comment as-tu osé… ? »

« Chaos… Tu es fini ! » dit Sumiyo.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, des gouttes de sang sortirent de sa bouche et tachèrent le sol. La jeune fille tomba à genoux.

« Tu m'as… lié à toi ?! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! » dit l'âme maléfique.

« Tu vas partir… dans la Rivière de la Vie… Je t'emporte… avec moi ! Si jamais un jour… tu oses repasser à l'action… je reviendrai… avec toi ! Toujours, tu… me trouveras sur ta route ! Maintenant… je t'emmène… dans ta prison ! »

La miko tendit ses mains couvertes de sang vers la lumière. Celle-ci ne put résister, rien que le sang et sa belle couleur l'attiraient. Elle se logea au creux de ses paumes.

Une lumière d'un vert pur jaillit de la bouche de Sumiyo et enveloppa l'autre rouge. Les deux lumières unies s'élevèrent alors vers le ciel et traversèrent l'océan jusqu'au continent, près de la petite ville de Nibelheim.

Le globe de lumière vert finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un endroit paisible, sûr et discret : une grotte cachée derrière une cascade, devant un grand lac rond.

Là, dans la grotte, la lumière se logea dans le plus grand des cristaux. Une pulsation rouge en jaillit, comme pour émettre des protestations. Les cristaux verts autour brillèrent plus fort. Enfin, le grand reprit sa belle couleur verte. Puis ce fut fini. Le calme revint.

La Planète pouvait à nouveau respirer.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Comme vous le savez, dans le jeu Dirge of Cerberus, Lucrécia et le professeur Grimoire Valentine trouvent la source du pouvoir de Chaos dans cette grotte. Et Lucrécia la ramène dans son laboratoire où a lieu l'accident qui provoque la mort de Grimoire. Mais je me suis toujours demandée comment cette chose avait atterri dans ce beau grand cristal. C'est donc là ma vision de ce qui a dû se passer. _

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je continue, ou ce n'est pas la peine ? _


	2. Le jour des chapeaux

_Merci à **Chocolate Kangoo**, **Ysa666**, **Baka27** et **Neko-chan L** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Neko-chan L** et **Baka27** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le jour des chapeaux**

_110 ans plus tard, sur Terre… _

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Seul le bruit d'une respiration légère résonnait depuis le lit au fond de la chambre. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait allongée dessus, sous des draps. Sa longue chevelure noire s'étalait sur l'oreiller, tandis que son visage affichait un sourire paisible.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Une silhouette humaine se glissa en silence jusque près du lit, avec quelque chose dans les mains. Lentement, elle le souleva au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille endormie.

« Allez, debout, miss marmotte ! »

La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et lança des regards curieux autour d'elle.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a… Y'a le feu ? Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle réalisa soudain que quelque chose était posé sur sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et qu'on avait mis un sombrero sur sa tête. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui avait mis ce drôle de chapeau. Il s'agissait de sa sœur aînée Gladys, une grande fille blonde qui portait toujours du rose.

« Surtout, ne l'enlève pas, Lindsay ! »

La dénommée Lindsay fronça des sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux que je garde ça ? »

« C'est le jour des chapeaux dans les magasins ! Si t'en portes un, t'as tout à moitié prix ! »

Lindsay s'aperçut alors que sa sœur aussi avait un chapeau sur la tête : une espèce de calotte en feutre rose ornée de petits rubans et de nœuds de papillon. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 6 H 15.

« Mais pourquoi on doit se lever à l'aube ? Tu peux y aller tout à l'heure sans moi, tu sais que j'ai horreur de faire les boutiques de vêtement ! » gémit Lindsay.

Et c'était vrai, la jeune fille n'aimait pas faire les boutiques. Du moins, pas celles de mode. Elle préférait les livres, les CD de musique, les DVD et les jeux vidéo.

« C'est ça ! Pour qu'on laisse les autres clients acheter tout ce qu'il y a de bien ? Pas question ! » dit sa sœur avant de quitter la chambre.

Lindsay la regarda sortir en secouant la tête. Sa sœur aînée avait toujours été obnubilée par la mode. Et depuis que les grandes vacances d'été avaient commencé, elle était obsédée par l'idée d'aller faire les boutiques. Lindsay ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait l'inclure dans ses activités. Les deux filles n'avaient jamais été très amies.

Et pour cause, car Lindsay avait été adoptée. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ses parents, tous deux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Lindsay était brune, avec des yeux violets. Elle avait appris qu'elle était une enfant adoptive de façon purement accidentelle. Lors d'une vieille dispute entre elle et Gladys, cette dernière lui avait craché au visage qu'elle n'était pas la vraie deuxième fille de leurs parents. Ces derniers avaient cédé aux suppliques de Lindsay et avoué la vérité. Ils voulaient un deuxième enfant, mais comme l'accouchement de leur première fille s'était mal passé, ils avaient jugé plus prudent d'en adopter un deuxième. Lindsay ignorait tout de ses vrais parents, mais elle avait appris à s'y résigner. Qu'importe de qui elle descendait, elle avait des parents adorables, une grande-sœur casse-pieds, mais pas envahissante, d'excellents résultats au lycée et elle vivait à Paris, une belle et grande ville. Alors que demander de mieux ?

Lindsay se leva puis marcha jusqu'à sa commode. Heureusement qu'on était en été, elle allait enfiler une tenue légère qui s'accorderait avec son sombrero jaune doré. Elle prit un débardeur rouge clair, un pantalon rouge foncé et des sandales noires. Elle ajouta quelques bracelets à ses poignets, puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier en bois menant au salon puis alla dans la cuisine. Gladys buvait déjà son café. Leurs parents n'étaient pas là, ils étaient partis en vacances en Floride il y a trois jours.

Lindsay alla ouvrir la porte du frigo et en sortit une assiette de pancakes qu'elle fourra au four.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger ces trucs chaque matin sans prendre un kilo de plus ! » dit Gladys.

« Sûrement grâce à mes cours de taichi ! » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Gladys fit la moue. Elle n'avait jamais compris sa sœur adoptive. Depuis l'enfance, celle-ci était fascinée par les arts martiaux, le tir à l'arc, l'Asie et les jeux vidéo. Lindsay suivait même des cours de japonais, taichi et tir à l'arc. Et en effet, elle avait toujours une silhouette fine.

Lindsay venait juste d'avaler son troisième pancake au miel quand des coups de klaxon résonnèrent dehors.

« C'est notre chauffeur ! Viens, faut qu'on y aille ! » dit Gladys.

Lindsay fronça des sourcils. Un chauffeur ? Elle courut prendre son sac dans sa chambre puis rejoignit sa sœur dehors. Elle se figea en voyant la voiture décapotable dans laquelle sa sœur venait de prendre place. Un garçon de dix-sept ans se tenait au volant. Il s'agissait de Todd, un beau gosse brun toujours habillé tendance, comme Gladys. Et il était son petit chien, la jeune fille pouvait tout obtenir de lui. Lindsay ne l'aimait pas.

« Il va quand même pas nous emmener au centre commercial ?! » dit la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que si ! Allez, monte, on n'a plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'ouverture des premières boutiques ! » dit Gladys.

Lindsay serra plus fort la lanière de son sac. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Puis, avec un soupir, elle descendit les marches de l'immeuble et prit place à l'arrière du véhicule.

La voiture se mit en route dans un puissant vrombissement de moteur. Lindsay fourra la main dans son sac et en sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler. Une fois les yeux protégés, elle se laissa un peu aller. Même si elle n'aimait pas le chauffeur de sa sœur, elle devait reconnaître que c'était cool de rouler à toute vitesse en plein été à bord d'une décapotable.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Passage du Havre, dans le huitième arrondissement. Lindsay sourit. Au fond, peut-être que cette journée serait agréable. Sa sœur pouvait passer son temps dans les magasins de mode pendant qu'elle irait faire un tour à la Fnac et au magasin _Nature & Découvertes_ ! Oui, ce serait parfait. Elle avait son propre portefeuille et si jamais sa sœur l'oubliait au moment de rentrer, elle prendrait le métro.

Sitôt la voiture arrêtée, la jeune fille sauta par-dessus la portière.

« Je file, amusez-vous bien ! »

« EH ! Attends ! On se retrouve où pour déjeuner ? » cria Gladys.

« T'occupe, on se revoit ce soir au plus tard, et puis j'ai mon portable ! » cria Lindsay sans s'arrêter.

Une fois les portes du magasin Fnac franchies, elle s'arrêta et sourit. Oh oui, elle allait bien s'amuser, elle le sentait !

Néanmoins, le sombrero sur sa tête n'était pas très utile. Si elle penchait trop la tête vers le bas, il lui masquait la vue. Mais elle s'aperçut bientôt que sa sœur n'avait pas menti : tout le monde portait un chapeau. Plusieurs jeunes portaient une casquette ou un bonnet péruvien, elle vit même une vieille dame qui portait un drôle de chapeau orné de bois de cerf.

_Si Gladys voyait ce chapeau-là !_ pensa la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle avisa plusieurs livres et Cd qui lui plaisaient. Une fois ses achats faits, elle sortit et prit l'escalator menant à la galerie supérieure. Une fois à _Nature & Découvertes_, elle s'arrêta et respira à pleins poumons. Des effluves de parfums naturels emplissaient le magasin, tandis qu'une musique douce résonnait à ses oreilles.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le stand de Cd, quand elle aperçut la vitrine à bijoux près de la caisse. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant, beaucoup de bijoux d'inspiration indienne ou asiatique, des pierres d'ambre montées en bracelet ou collier…

Elle avisa soudain un pendentif différent des autres. À première vue, on aurait dit une jolie pierre d'ambre ronde enchâssée dans un fil d'argent en spirale. Mais en l'approchant de ses yeux, Lindsay pouvait jurer que la lumière à l'intérieur de la pierre bougeait. Comme une galaxie miniature. Elle avait l'impression de tenir un petit soleil au creux de sa main.

Souriante, elle se dirigea vers la caisse. Ça y est, elle avait trouvé _son_ achat de la journée. Gladys serait sûrement verte de jalousie !

Une fois sortie du magasin, la jeune fille posa ses sacs au sol puis mit le bijou à son cou. Elle venait juste de remettre ses cheveux en place dans son dos quand elle entendit des éclats de voix.

Surprise, elle vit Gladys sortir du magasin, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques pleins de vêtements et Todd près d'elle, l'air penaud. Tous deux semblaient pris dans une dispute particulièrement violente, du moins du côté de Gladys.

« Je te dis que c'est ta faute, Todd ! »

« Mais Gladys, je n'ai… »

Elle aperçut soudain Lindsay et se dirigea vers elle.

« Viens, on s'en va ! »

« Attendez ! Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner en voiture et on pourra s'expliquer en chemin ! » gémit Todd.

S'il y avait une chose que Lindsay avait apprise avec le temps, c'était que Gladys ne refusait jamais qu'on lui rende un service, même quand elle en voulait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois dans la voiture, Lindsay se sentit encore plus mal qu'à l'aller. Ce n'était jamais bien de se disputer en voiture.

« Gladys, je te jure que c'est toi ma petite-amie ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, Rachel était au magasin et elle semblait adorer poser ses doigts manucurés sur tes épaules ! »

Lindsay leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, elle s'aperçut que la voiture se trouvait non pas à droite, mais au milieu de la route. Et un gros camion se rapprochait d'eux.

« ATTENTION ! » cria la jeune fille.

Todd se retourna et eut le bon réflexe de faire tourner son volant à droite d'un coup sec. Mais le véhicule quitta la route et fonça droit vers le ravin entre le sol et le bitume.

Le reste se passa très vite. Lindsay sentit le vent faire s'envoler son sombrero, elle entendit sa sœur hurler, les klaxons des voitures autour d'elle, le crissement violent des pneus, puis elle sentit un choc la propulser en avant. Elle sentit sa tête heurter le siège devant elle puis basculer sur la droite et se cogner contre la structure métallique de la portière. Elle perdit aussitôt connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout était calme ce matin. Bientôt, Cloud devrait aller travailler, il avait pas mal de livraisons à faire aujourd'hui. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter du calme qui régnait dans l'église.

Depuis que Deepground avait été vaincue, les choses étaient redevenues normales. Vincent était revenu, au grand soulagement de ses amis, en particulier Youffie. Reeve avait rebâti le QG du WRO, il était encore plus grand et plus performant qu'avant.

Cloud, lui, avait repris ses livraisons. Tifa avait fini de remettre le bar en ordre, le travail avait repris depuis trois jours. Cloud avait été surpris de recevoir des demandes de livraison dès le premier jour. À croire qu'une fois le danger écarté, la vie reprenant son cours normal sans attendre !

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de ces instants de solitude. Il n'était plus triste, il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité envers Zack et Aéris.

Mais il aimait venir à cet endroit. Le bassin était toujours là, intact, rempli d'eau avec des pétales de fleurs flottant à la surface. Ce spectacle était beau et apaisant.

Il finit par se lever, prêt à partir travailler, quand il vit la surface de l'eau se troubler, puis des bulles se formèrent à la surface. Et soudain, l'eau forma un geyser qui éclaboussa toute la salle, y compris le blondinet qui tomba à la renverse.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit quelque chose qui le surprit plus encore : une adolescente se trouvait au centre de ce qui avait été le bassin. Elle était inconsciente. Une fois les premiers instants de surprise passés, Cloud prit la fille dans ses bras et l'amena sur le plancher. Il la regarda.

Elle devait avoir la quinzaine. Elle portait des vêtements ordinaires : jean, débardeur et sandales. Elle semblait normale. Fait étrange, elle était complètement sèche. Mais elle avait une blessure sanglante à la tête, ses cheveux noirs collaient contre sa tempe droite.

Soudain, elle remua. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle avec l'air perdu. Elle se figea en voyant Cloud. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle avait perdu connaissance dans un accident de voiture et se réveillait dans une espèce d'église en ruines face à un type coiffé bizarrement, qui la regardait avec des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle.

« Euh… Bonjour », finit par dire la jeune fille.

« Bonjour », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix grave. « Et vous êtes…? »

« Euh… Lindsay. Lindsay Torenson. Mais dites, vous savez où sont ma sœur et son petit copain ? Et la décapotable ? »

Cloud fronça des sourcils. Une décapotable ? C'était le genre de véhicules pour les riches, on n'en voyait pratiquement pas à Edge ni dans ses environs. Seuls les petits chanceux à Costa Del Sol ou au Gold Saucer pouvaient se permettre un tel luxe. Et même si cette fille avait l'air mignonne, elle n'avait pas l'accent snob ni les manières de Shinra.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous venez de surgir du bassin dans cette église. On est dans les ruines des taudis du secteur 5. »

Lindsay secoua la tête, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. La scène de l'accident repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle sentit soudain une douleur lancinante se répandre dans son crâne. Serrant les dents, elle posa la main sur sa tempe droite. Elle vit qu'elle saignait. Un rayon de soleil traversa les ruines du toit et éclaira le médaillon doré de la jeune fille. Cloud vit alors la pierre et tendit le doigt.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Une matéria ? »

« Hein ? »

Lindsay baissa les yeux et regarda son médaillon. Elle haussa des épaules puis regarda Cloud avec l'air suppliant.

« S'il vous plaît, vous avez un téléphone ? Je… si ma sœur et son copain sont dans le coin, je dois le savoir, je… ils sont peut-être blessés, comme moi ! »

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand il vit le regard de Lindsay se troubler, puis sa tête partit en arrière. La jeune fille perdit à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre deux ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	3. Le garçon idéal pour Youffie

_Merci à **Neko-chan L** et** Baka27** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le garçon idéal pour Youffie**

_Avance. Si tu n'avances pas, tu mourras. _

Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans la tête de Lindsay tandis qu'elle évoluait dans un espace brumeux. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait juste la sensation que si elle s'arrêtait, elle le regretterait. Pourtant, elle était fatiguée, physiquement et moralement.

Soudain, elle aperçut au loin des lueurs clignotantes. Retrouvant espoir, elle accéléra et courut jusqu'à la source de cette lumière. Elle reconnut la décapotable de Todd.

Arrivée près du véhicule, elle se figea. Le jeune homme était assis au volant, mais son corps formait un angle bizarre. Son épaule droite était déboîtée, il avait le visage maculé de sang et de boue. Et une espèce de tige métallique traversait sa poitrine. Gladys était évanouie elle aussi, mais à part des égratignures sanglantes au visage, elle n'avait rien de planté dans le corps. Lindsay en fut soulagée.

Elle voulut tendre la main pour toucher le visage de sa sœur, quand elle vit une troisième personne assise à l'arrière. C'était elle. Les mêmes vêtements, les cheveux, le visage… et la même blessure sanglante à la tempe. Lindsay sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud et liquide couler le long de son visage. Elle passa la main et vit du sang. Son regard fut attiré par l'éclat du pendentif que son clone portait autour de son cou. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le même bijou autour du sien. Elle le prit dans sa main. Aussitôt, un puissant flash de lumière brouilla sa vue.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un grand champ de fleurs jaunes et blanches. On aurait dit un mélange de tulipe et d'orchidée. Il y en avait à perte de vue. Le ciel était d'un blanc lumineux incroyable. Lindsay sentit soudain la fatigue et la peur disparaître.

Ici, elle ne risquait rien. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un ne se tenait pas très loin d'elle.

« _Enfin tu es là ! _» dit une voix douce et féminine.

Lindsay se figea. Elle aurait voulu se retourner, mais elle avait peur qu'au moindre geste, elle brise le charme et que la propriétaire de cette voix disparaisse. Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, elle put discerner le tissu d'une robe rose, ainsi qu'un ruban de la même couleur dans des cheveux châtain clair.

« _Tu sais quoi faire ? _»

« Non… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _Tu ne sais pas ? Ils ne t'ont donc rien dit ? _»

« Qui _ils_ ? Et à propos de quoi ? »

Elle entendit la personne dans son dos soupirer.

« _Tu n'es plus chez toi… Sois prudente, personne ne doit savoir d'où tu viens ni ce que tu es. C'est trop dangereux. J'en sais quelque chose par expérience. _»

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Lindsay en se retournant.

Elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans son dos. Soudain, elle se sentit basculer en avant. Elle heurta durement le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait plus d'herbe ni de fleurs. Juste un plancher en bois sombre. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle se tenait allongée par terre dans une chambre. Apparemment, elle était tombée du lit en roulant dans son sommeil.

Elle se redressa en gémissant. Sa tête était lourde et lui faisait vraiment mal ! Elle porta la main dessus et fut rassurée de sentir un bandage dessus. Apparemment, la personne qui l'avait amenée ici avait pensé à bander sa blessure. Mais sa sœur ? Et Todd ? L'image de leurs corps inconscients dans la voiture lui revint à l'esprit.

Elle serra fort ses bras contre sa poitrine, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements. On lui avait fait mettre un T-Shirt noir très grand. Lorsqu'elle se remit debout, elle vit qu'il lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle chercha ses vêtements du regard, mais ne les vit pas. Elle avait encore son médaillon, néanmoins. Elle s'approcha des murs et vit des photos de paysages qu'elle ne reconnut pas. La plupart montrait de grandes falaises rouges désertiques. D'autres une grande forêt la nuit, pleine d'arbres qui semblaient briller d'une belle lumière blanche.

Lindsay entendit un grincement dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit qu'une petite fille se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait une robe gris perle et un ruban rose dans ses cheveux nattés. Lindsay n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, l'enfant referma la porte aussi sec et le bruit de ses pas s'éteignit peu à peu.

Lindsay finit par se rassoir. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit. Une jeune femme entra. Elle devait avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et noirs. Elle portait une tenue de la même couleur : un top noir sans manche, un short avec une jupe coupée sur le devant, et des converses noires. Elle avait pour seul bijou des petites boucles d'oreilles bleues.

« Bonjour. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Euh… Bien, merci. Mais où suis-je ? »

« Au bar du _Septième Ciel_, à Edge. Cloud t'a trouvée à l'église des ruines de Midgar, tu avais une méchante blessure à la tête et tu perdais du sang. Il t'a vite amenée ici. Une matéria de soin et un bandage ont suffi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Euh… Oui, merci. »

C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait répondre, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas compris tout ce que cette jeune femme racontait. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une matéria de soin ? Et Midgar, Edge… Tout ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi exactement.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements, tu ne vas pas descendre comme ça », dit la femme en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

« D'accord, mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. Moi, c'est Lindsay Torrenson. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis Tifa Lockheart, la gérante du bar. »

Lindsay se raidit. _Tifa Lockheart_ ? Soudain, tout devint clair dans la tête dans la jeune fille. Rien que la vision du champ de fleurs dans ses rêves aurait dû la mettre sur la piste, et la rencontre de Cloud à l'église… Elle était dans l'univers d'un de ses plus vieux jeux de Playstation, _Final Fantasy 7_ ! Et à en juger les vêtements de Tifa, elle était à l'époque d'_Advent Children_ ou _Dirge of Cerberus_.

« Eh ? Ça va, Lindsay ? Tu as l'air toute pâle ! » s'inquiéta Tifa.

« Euh… Oui, j'ai juste… encore mal à la tête ! »

« Je reviens vite. »

Une fois seule dans la chambre, Lindsay fit rapidement le point. Soit elle vivait le rêve des fans du jeu et elle se trouvait vraiment dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7, soit son accident l'avait plongée dans une espèce de coma où elle faisait un rêve. Pourtant, la blessure à la tête était là, bien réelle. Et la douleur aussi. Alors comment était-ce possible ? Une chose était sûre, elle ne devait pas révéler qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Car Avalanche faisait confiance aux Turks et se rapprochaient de la Shinra dans le film suivant le jeu. Si jamais ils savaient qu'il y avait une alien sur cette planète… Cloud pourrait même la considérer comme une espèce de Jenova numéro 2 et la tuer !

_Mon Dieu, dites-moi que je suis à l'époque de Dirge of Cerberus, et pas Advent Children, je veux pas risquer d'attraper le Géostigmate !_ pria Lindsay.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et deux enfants entrèrent. La fillette était Marlène, bien sûr. Et le deuxième était Denzel. Il souriait et s'avança avec son amie d'un pas énergique. Lindsay sourit. Apparemment, la menace des Incarnés était passée.

« Tifa nous a dit de te donner ça. Et de te dire que tes vrais vêtements sont à la lessive, tu les récupèreras demain », dit Marlène.

« Merci », dit Lindsay.

Une fois les enfants sortis, la jeune fille regarda les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Il y avait un pull gris perle, un débardeur noir, un corsaire de la même couleur, des chaussures de marche gris sombre avec des chaussettes courtes. Une fois habillée, la jeune fille descendit l'escalier menant au bar.

Il n'y avait pas de clients. Les ventilateurs accrochés au plafond agitaient faiblement leurs pales. Tifa s'activait derrière le comptoir, un bruit de vaisselle et d'eau coulant dans l'évier parvint aux oreilles de Lindsay. Quelqu'un se tenait assis au comptoir.

En s'approchant, Lindsay vit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille en short et débardeur, avec un bandeau de ninja autour de ses cheveux noirs courts.

Youffie Kisaragi ! Lindsay ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle était plutôt marrante dans les jeux et le film, mais elle pouvait aussi être une vraie chipie.

« Tiens ! Alors c'est toi, la fille que Cloud a trouvée à l'église ? » dit Youffie, sans entrée en matière.

« Oui », dit Lindsay.

« Assieds-toi », lui dit Tifa en lui montrant un siège avec le sourire.

Lindsay s'exécuta, en gardant tout de même une place de libre entre elle et Youffie. Mais la ninja semblait décidée à satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle car elle sauta sur le siège pour se retrouver juste à côté de Lindsay.

Tifa déposa une assiette de bouillon avec du pain devant Lindsay puis se mit à astiquer des verres.

« Alors, tu viens d'où ? » demanda Youffie.

Lindsay immobilisa la cuillère au-dessus de l'assiette.

« Je ne me souviens plus… » dit-elle, optant pour le mensonge. « J'avoue que depuis que j'ai reçu ce coup à la tête, tout est un peu confus. »

Tifa hocha la tête avec l'air compréhensif.

« Tu te souviens quand même de ton nom d'après Tifa, alors c'est pas perdu ! T'as pensé à regarder ton PHS ? Peut-être que le répertoire pourrait t'aider, tu retrouverais quelqu'un qui t'aiderait ? T'as bien un PHS, hein ? Et des matérias ? »

« Youffie ! Laisse-la manger tranquillement ! » dit Tifa.

La ninja attendit que son amie lui ait tourné le dos pour lui tirer la langue. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son assiette, alors qu'elle se levait pour retourner dans sa chambre, Youffie se leva aussi et se mit à la suivre.

« Je rêve ou tu vas me suivre partout où je vais ? » dit Lindsay, méfiante.

« Euh, non, non, non ! Mais ton collier est joli ! »

Lindsay le prit dans ses mains. Oh non, Youffie n'allait pas le lui voler ! Elle se mit à marcher vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Une fois la porte franchie, elle se retourna et la claqua au nez de la ninja, puis se dépêcha d'activer le verrou. Ouf !

« Oh, allez ! Laisse-moi entrer, sois cool ! » gémit Youffie.

« Non, j'ai bien droit à un peu d'intimité ! » gémit Lindsay.

Elle sentit Youffie donner un coup de pied dans la porte puis elle l'entendit s'éloigner. Soulagée, la jeune fille marcha vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

Elle aperçut son sac à main posé sur la chaise près du lit. Elle hésita, puis le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle eut alors droit à plusieurs surprises en le vidant. D'abord, les livres qu'elle avait achetés à la Fnac avaient disparu. Ensuite, son téléphone avait changé. Au lieu d'un I-phone, elle avait dans les mains un PHS comme tous ceux qu'on trouvait dans l'univers de Final Fantasy 7. Et en ouvrant son porte-feuille, elle vit que les pièces et les billets portaient tous l'indication du mot « gil » et non « euro ». Sa carte d'identité avait disparu, tout comme son passe Navigo. Bizarre.

Mais c'était rassurant. Au moins, elle ne serait pas complètement démunie.

_Après tout, c'est peut-être bien un rêve_, se dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Alors, autant en profiter ! Elle ressortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Tifa et Youffie semblaient en pleine discussion.

« Tifa, tu avais promis ! » gémit Youffie.

« Non, je regrette, mais Cloud vient d'avoir une nouvelle livraison à faire, Shinra a insisté pour qu'elle soit faite aujourd'hui. Alors je dois rester tenir le bar. Tu iras sans moi faire les boutiques. Oh, allez, fais pas cette tête, Elena sera là ! »

« Mouais… » dit la ninja, pas convaincue.

« Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi », dit Lindsay.

La ninja la regarda avec surprise.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, si ça te dérange pas. J'ai l'intention de visiter la ville, peut-être que ça me rafraichira la mémoire… » inventa Lindsay.

« KYAAAAAAAH ! »

Stupéfaite, Lindsay vit Youffie lui sauter au cou.

« Merci, t'es plutôt cool en fin de compte ! »

« Euh, de rien, mais je te préviens, j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi… »

« Roh, c'est rien ! Moi, j'en ai un paquet ! Et puis, on pourra toujours en voler à la blondinette de Turk si nécessaire… »

« Youffie ! » la rabroua Tifa.

« Je plaisante ! » ricana Youffie.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bar. Lindsay avait pu enlever son bandage, Youffie lui avait jeté un nouveau sort de guérison qui avait fait disparaître son mal de tête. Lindsay avait été éblouie par la douce lumière verte qui s'était échappée du cristal pour envelopper sa tête.

Les deux filles traversèrent les rues animées d'Edge. Lindsay dévorait tout des yeux. Les gens portaient tous des vêtements où les couleurs dominantes étaient le gris, le blanc et le noir. La ville était plutôt triste, ses teintes tirant sur le gris.

« Tu n'aimes pas la ville, on dirait ? » dit Youffie.

« Non. C'est gris », dit machinalement Lindsay.

« Tu sais, c'était plus cool avant que Deepground vienne tout bousiller. Depuis, Reeve fait un effort pour tout restaurer, mais bon… c'est dur, parfois », dit Youffie.

Lindsay acquiesça. Donc, elle était arrivée après Deepground.

« Ah, voilà Elena ! » dit Youffie.

Lindsay aperçut une jeune femme blonde en costume de bureau sombre devant un magasin de vêtements féminins. Elle leur fit signe.

« Salut, Youffie ! Tifa n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Elena.

« Non, ton patron l'oblige à rester bosser plus que prévu ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai une nouvelle copine ! Lindsay, j'te présente Elena. Elena, Lindsay. »

« Enchantée », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire amical.

« Salut », dit Lindsay, avec un sourire poli. Intérieurement, elle flippait.

« Tu es nouvelle dans le groupe de Cloud ? »

_Aie ! L'interrogatoire commence déjà !_ Pensa Lindsay.

« Non, Cloud l'a trouvée dans les ruines de Midgar ! Elle a reçu un vilain coup sur la tête et elle est amnésique », dit Youffie.

Elena regarda Lindsay avec plus d'intérêt. Cette dernière détourna le regard, gênée.

« Bon, venez, les filles ! On y va ! » dit Youffie en les poussant toutes les deux dans le dos à travers la rue.

« Eh ! Mais je croyais que tu voulais faire les boutiques ?! » dit Lindsay.

« Désolée, mais ça ne peut pas attendre ! » dit Youffie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi que les matérias et les fringues tendance ? » dit Elena.

« Eh bien, c'est… »

Youffie s'arrêta devant un bâtiment entièrement peint en rouge. Les fenêtres étaient toutes en forme de cœur.

« … l'amour de ma vie ! » conclut la ninja.

« C'est le centre de rencontres ! » réalisa Elena.

_Tiens, c'était pas dans le film, ça !_ pensa Lindsay, avec un sourire amusé.

Les trois filles franchirent les portes à ouverture automatique et arrivèrent dans un salon face à un écran de cinéma. La moquette était rose, et au centre trônait un beau canapé en velours rouge aux pieds en forme de Cupidon. Toutes trois s'assirent dedans, Youffie au centre, face à l'écran.

« Lindsay, Elena… L'ordinateur de l'amour va maintenant me trouver le garçon parfait ! » dit Youffie, les joues toutes rouges.

Lindsay regarda Youffie avec une légère grimace. Elle ne savait pas la ninja de nature si romantique. Mais il était vrai que dans _Dirge of Cerberus_, elle avait commencé à craquer pour Vincent. Il était donc normal qu'elle évolue et se mette à fantasmer comme toutes les filles au fil du temps ! L'écran s'anima, une bouche féminine luisante de rouge à lèvre sanguin apparut et dit :

« _Bonjour, les beautés. Bienvenue ! _» dit une voix féminine.

« Euh, Youffie… J'ai pas envie de gâcher ta joie, mais le garçon parfait n'existe pas ! » dit Elena.

« Elle a raison ! Et quand bien même il existerait, comment une machine peut te trouver le mari idéal ? » dit Lindsay.

« _Je peux tout ! Youffie, puis-je avoir votre questionnaire sentimental ? _»

Youffie sortit de sa sacoche en bandoulière une liasse de papiers. Avec un sourire carnassier, Lindsay et Elena saisirent chacune une moitié des feuilles.

« Le garçon parfait doit avoir les yeux bleus ou verts, il doit être à la fois doux et fort », lut Elena.

« Il doit être à la fois expansif et énergique, doté d'un bon sens de l'humour mais être aussi sérieux et posé », lut Lindsay.

« Passionné mais pas envahissant, sociable, solidaire… Maîtrise de préférence le sabre ou un shuriken, d'origine wutaïen si possible, aimant les enfants… Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu exigeante ? » dit Elena.

« Non, je ne suis pas exigeante ! Seulement très sélective. Donnez-moi ça, vous retardez la rencontre de quelques précieuses minutes ! » dit la ninja en leur arrachant les feuilles des mains.

Elle se dirigea vers l'écran. Une fente s'ouvrit dans le mur en dessous. Elle y glissa les papiers. La fente se referma aussitôt. Une jauge de chargement apparut sous les lèvres à l'écran.

« _Le garçon parfait pour vous est… _»

Youffie joignit les mains devant son cœur et ferma les yeux, prête à entendre le doux nom de son âme-sœur.

« _Personne ! P-e-r-s-o-n-n-e ! _»

Youffie eut soudain l'impression que son cœur se brisait en miettes dans sa poitrine. Elle tomba au sol avec l'air abattu.

« Quoi ?! Il n'y en a aucun ?! Vous aviez promis de chercher le garçon parfait pour moi dans les moindres recoins de la Planète ! »

« _Je l'ai fait ! Sans résultat, mais j'en ai trouvé un sur Jupiter. _»

« C'est vrai ? » dit Youffie en se redressant avec espoir.

« _Non ! Je plaisantais ! Ha, ha, ha ! Peut-être la prochaine fois… _»

Et sur ces mots, l'écran s'éteignit.

« Une minute ! Revenez ! » dit Youffie en collant son nez contre l'écran. « J'exige que vous me remboursiez ! »

Lindsay et Elena se regardèrent puis échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Non mais, vous avez vu ce qu'elle se permet ? » dit Youffie en pointant l'écran du doigt.

« Elle me rappelle un peu Cait Sith », dit Elena en pouffant de rire.

Puis, voyant la ninja avec l'air abattu, elle lui prit les mains.

« Roh, allez, viens ! Je nous emmène toutes les trois au salon de beauté pour une séance de manucure que je paierai moi-même ! T'oublieras ton chagrin quand on te limera les ongles ! »

Youffie se permit un léger sourire. Plus tard, les trois filles sortaient du salon avec les ongles nets et vernis. Soudain, le PHS d'Elena émit une sonnerie.

« Elena des Turks… Reno ?! Oh non, c'est pas le moment, je suis en congé et… Ah bon ? D'accord… Mais… »

Elle regarda Youffie avec l'air gêné, puis poussa un soupir et dit : « D'accord, on arrive. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Reno a appelé. Il est au QG du WRO, mon patron discute avec Reeve et il semble que la présence de tous les Turks et des membres d'Avalanche soit requise. Vous devez rentrer au bar, Cloud et Tifa veulent vous retrouver là-bas pour la suite. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ?! Oh non, c'est trop ! Reeve devrait savoir que je suis en pleine déprime, je fais une crise d'adolescence ! » gémit Youffie.

« Pas le choix. Bon, ben, à plus les filles », dit Elena, avant de s'éloigner.

Avec un soupir, Youffie prit Lindsay par le bras.

« Viens, on rentre au bar. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? » demanda Lindsay.

« J'sais pas ! On verra », dit la ninja, avec l'air toujours abattu.

Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le bar, Lindsay finit par sentir son bras lui faire mal. Si Youffie pouvait la lâcher ! La ninja fut bientôt contrainte de le faire, car elles se retrouvèrent coincée dans une foule qui attendait d'emprunter un passage piéton. Lorsqu'enfin elles purent se remettre en marche, Lindsay suivit la foule en essayant de ne pas trop se faire piétiner ni recevoir des coups.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer violemment à l'épaule en passant en sens inverse.

« Eh ! Vous pourriez pas faire attention ?! » dit la jeune fille en se massant le bras, c'était celui que Youffie avait tiré comme une dingue.

Elle se figea en voyant qui elle venait d'interpeler. L'homme qui l'avait bousculée portait un grand manteau rouge et ses yeux mako transpercèrent la jeune fille. La seule pensée qui lui vint sur le moment fut : « _Pour un rouquin, il est à tomber ! _»

Puis l'homme s'éloigna sans émettre un mot de plus.

« Lindsay ! Grouille, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! » cria Youffie, depuis l'autre bout de la route.

La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'elle était restée seule au milieu de la route et que le feu était à nouveau vert pour les véhicules !

Elle se dépêcha de franchir les derniers mètres la séparant de la ninja puis se laissa tomber au sol en reprenant son souffle. Décidément, elle avait un problème avec les voitures !


	4. Souvenirs, illusions, rêves et cauchemar

_Merci à **Baka27**, **Chocolate Kangoo** et **Neko-chan L** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Souvenirs, illusions, rêves et cauchemars**

Assise sur son lit, Lindsay essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Après être rentrée au bar avec Youffie, Tifa et elle avaient dû s'en aller en priant la jeune fille de les excuser. Elle n'avait qu'à rester pour garder les enfants le temps qu'elles s'absentent. Lindsay regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir les suivre, mais elle les comprenait. Elle n'était pas un membre du groupe. Elle n'était même pas de ce monde.

Heureusement, les enfants avaient su lui remonter le moral, ils étaient adorables. Ils lui avaient raconté plein d'anecdotes sur l'équipe d'Avalanche et elle avait bien ri en les écoutant lui parler des pitreries de Youffie et Cait Sith. Le dîner avait été plutôt rapide, Marlène lui avait dit qu'il restait un peu de salade et du fromage dans le frigo, ainsi qu'un saladier rempli d'œufs en neige. Après le dîner, les enfants étaient allés se coucher. Lindsay avait suivi le mouvement.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans sa chambre, à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis son réveil. Tout cela était-il bien réel ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Elle savait qu'une illusion ou un rêve ne comportait pas des sensations douloureuses aussi réelles. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était dans l'univers d'un de ses vieux jeux vidéo. Et si tout cela était réel, qu'arrivait-il en ce moment à Gladys et Todd ?

Elle soupira, puis tendit la main vers la lampe sur sa table de nuit pour l'éteindre, quand l'ampoule se mit à clignoter. Elle hésita, puis appuya sur le bouton et éteignit l'ampoule avant qu'elle claque. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit une douche. Une fois propre, elle remit le grand T-shirt qu'on lui avait prêté, puis elle prit ses vêtements pour les poser sur la chaise près du bureau. Elle vit le pendentif glisser pour tomber au sol. Elle se baissa et regarda la jolie sphère d'ambre. Elle remit le bijou à son cou puis déposa les vêtements sur la chaise. Une cela fait, elle se glissa dans les draps et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle fut réveillée par une bourrasque glaciale qui lui frappa le visage. Surprise, elle se réveilla et frissonna. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, et un vent glacial entrait. Une odeur de brûlé lui parvint.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Mais arrivée devant, elle se figea. Le paysage dehors avait changé. Ce n'était plus la rue d'Edge en bas. Il y avait un grand champ de pelouse verte. Et une grande foule était rassemblée devant l'immeuble. Certains portaient des torches, d'autres levaient le poing et tous poussaient des cris.

Lindsay recula en se frottant les yeux. Pas possible, elle devait rêver ! Elle sortit de la chambre et entra dans celle de Marlène. Le lit était vide. Pareil dans la chambre de Denzel. Lindsay prit peur. Où étaient les enfants ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas sortis dehors ?

Elle descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de la porte de sortie du bar. Lorsqu'elle la franchit, elle fut assaillie par un flot de voix qui criaient à tout va. Lindsay prit peur, mais elle finit par noter certains détails étranges : ces gens avaient tous un physique asiatique et étaient habillés comme au Japon : kimonos pour les hommes, robes japonaises pour les femmes. Personne ne la regardait, leurs yeux semblaient braqués vers un point sur sa droite. Elle tendit la main vers l'un des hommes.

« Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais l'homme ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. La jeune fille tendit la main vers lui mais elle lui passa au travers. Elle suivit son regard et vit une jeune femme ligotée devant tout le monde. Elle se tenait à genoux et baissait la tête, l'air résigné. Elle portait une robe blanche qui soulignait la couleur de ses longs cheveux. Deux espèces de ninja l'encadraient. Un homme habillé d'un riche kimono et portant un long sabre à sa ceinture se tenait debout auprès d'elle.

« Sorcière ! » scanda une femme.

« Traîtresse ! » renchérit un homme.

« Tuez-la ! » cria un autre.

Lindsay eut un geste de recul. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Et pourquoi voulait-on la mort de cette malheureuse ? Elle portait une robe blanche tachée de boue et de poussière. Ses longs cheveux pendaient devant son visage, comme pour cacher sa honte et sa douleur.

Le seigneur finit par se tourner vers la femme.

« Sumiyo-sama, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense avant votre exécution ? » dit le seigneur.

La femme releva la tête. Lindsay eut un choc en la regardant. Elle lui ressemblait. On aurait dit elle-même en plus âgé !

« Seigneur Kisaragi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Vous avez peut-être sauvé notre pays du joug d'un démon, mais vous avez pactisé avec un autre. »

Sumiyo poussa un soupir las.

« Le général Sephiroth est un être humain, pas un démon ! Je sais qu'il dirige l'armée qui fait la guerre à Utaï, mais il m'a aidée à… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de lui lancer un caillou à la tête. Elle tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur.

« Traîtresse ! C'est une démone, tuez-la ! »

« Oui, elle ne devrait même pas être là ! »

« TUEZ-LA ! »

Le seigneur poussa un soupir, puis fit signe aux ninjas de la redresse. Il dégaina son sabre. Lindsay fut stupéfaite par la longueur de celui-ci. On aurait dit Masamune !

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent redressé Sumiyo, celle-ci redressa la tête. Toute la foule se tut et cessa de bouger. Lindsay aussi, car elle voyait maintenant que la femme avait les yeux rouges et un sourire mauvais, carnassier, étirait ses lèvres.

« _Pauvres fous ! Vous avez eu tort de faire ça ! _»

Les liens de Sumiyo tombèrent au sol dans un petit tas de cendre. La jeune femme se redressa, puis saisit les deux ninjas stupéfaits par les bras. Leurs corps s'embrasèrent puis tombèrent à leur tour au sol dans un tas de cendre.

Terrifiés, les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour prendre la fuite. Ricanant, Sumiyo tendit la main vers le ciel. Aussitôt, des grondements résonnèrent. Puis des créatures noires enveloppés d'un halo rouge jaillirent du sol. Lindsay plissa les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas les distinguer clairement, il faisait nuit et les rares personnes qui portaient une torche bougeaient trop elles aussi.

Elle se tourna vers le seigneur Kisaragi, qui regardait Sumiyo avec l'air effaré.

« C'est impossible ! Vous… vous l'aviez vaincue, vous l'avez dit vous-même ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sumiyo éclata de rire, un rire anormalement rauque, masculin et puissant.

« _Sumiyo m'a forcé à revenir en elle, mais je ne suis pas mort. Nul ne peut me détruire ! Je suis lié à elle depuis des siècles à cause du sortilège qu'elle a jeté. Tant que l'un de nous vivra, l'autre aussi ! _»

Le visage du seigneur devint déterminé.

« Dans ce cas… »

Il se jeta sur elle, le sabre pointa vers elle.

« _Imbécile ! _»

Sumiyo tendit la main. Une vague de lumière rouge jaillit de sa paume et foudroya le malheureux, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un arbre. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui pour lui porter le coup de grâce.

« Sumiyo ! »

La jeune femme se retourna. Lindsay ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Un homme venait de jaillir de la foule affolée. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, portait un costume militaire noir qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu des tas de fois dans son jeu de Final Fantasy 7. Il s'agissait de Sephiroth. Mais il n'affichait pas cet air froid et mauvais qu'elle lui avait toujours vu à l'écran. Il semblait plutôt… inquiet ? En voyant les yeux rouges de la jeune femme, il parut surpris puis contrarié et en colère.

« Impossible… »

« _Surpris, Sephiroth ? Que veux-tu, il existe des liens plus forts que l'amour ! _» ricana l'entité.

« Chaos… Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« _Moi ? Rien, c'est de votre faute à tous les deux ! Vous m'avez forcé à retourner en elle. J'aurais pu me rendormir, si ces idiots ne l'avaient pas capturée et maltraitée. Ah, pauvre Sumiyo, c'est pas de chance ! Revenir des siècles plus tard dans un Utaï différent de son époque, et tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi… _»

« Sumiyo n'a qu'un seul ennemi, et c'est toi, Chaos ! Elle n'a trahi personne, cette guerre ne la concerne pas. »

« _Oh, épargne-moi tes sermons, fils de la Calamité ! Mais sais-tu seulement de quoi je parle ? _»

« Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me sors tout le temps ce truc de calamité et je m'en fiche ! Je sais juste que je vais te filer une bonne raclée puis emmener Sumiyo à l'abri. »

Et sur ces mots, il dégaina son arme. Lindsay n'y comprit rien. Il tenait une épée ordinaire dans sa main, pas son célèbre sabre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« _Tu penses pouvoir me tuer avec une bête épée ? Ah ! Au fond, tu es bien humain. Stupide et arrogant ! _»

Sur ces mots, le corps de la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs. Ahurie, Lindsay la regarda lever haut les bras vers le ciel. La lune vira au rouge. Les flammes des torches que tenaient les humains dans la foule virèrent au noir. L'air sembla soudain se remplir de milliers de gémissements. Lindsay frémit. Elle avait déjà entendu ce bruit, quand elle jouait au jeu de Final Fantasy 7. Quand Cloud visitait la maison du grand-père de Red XIII, ce gémissement avait retenti.

_C'est la Planète ! Elle crie !_ comprit la jeune fille avec horreur.

Sumiyo fonça droit sur Sephiroth. Ce dernier esquiva le coup de justesse tandis que le sol explosait à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Sumiyo se tenait au milieu d'un nuage de fumée, les mains profondément ancrées dans le sol.

Elle se redressa et fonça sur Sephiroth. Ce dernier brandit son épée en avant et tenta de la blesser à la jambe. La jeune femme esquiva le coup et sauta au-dessus de lui puis le frappa dans le dos.

Le jeune homme tomba au sol. Du sang gicla. Elle l'avait sauvagement griffé dans le dos et pratiquement ouvert la peau ! Ricanant, elle leva la main et se lécha goulument les doigts.

« _Mmmmm ! Tu as bon goût ! Je comprends qu'elle t'apprécie, cette brave petite miko ! _» ricana la jeune femme possédée.

Cette fois, Lindsay en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus être ici, à regarder ces horreurs. Elle voulait se réveiller, ou bien avoir le moyen d'agir.

Elle vit brusquement Sephiroth se redresser et réussir à la toucher au bras. Elle recula en grimaçant.

« _Maudit ! _»

Refusant d'attendre qu'elle riposte, Sephiroth tenta d'autres attaques. Lindsay n'était pas une spécialiste de l'escrime, mais elle voyait bien qu'il essayait juste de la blesser. Mais la créature qui contrôlait Sumiyo semblait avoir trouvé son point faible depuis le début, car elle finit par se glisser à nouveau dans son dos et lui donna un violent coup cette fois, qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Elle le coinça au sol avec le pied puis tendit la main. L'épée de Sephiroth se retrouva dans la sienne.

« _C'est la fin ! _» dit-elle en abaissant son épée.

« NON, ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla Lindsay.

La main de Sumiyo se figea immédiatement. Surprise, elle leva les yeux et tourna la tête dans la direction de Lindsay. Celle-ci fut stupéfaite. Quoi, cette chose en elle l'avait entendue ? Lorsque les deux yeux rouges croisèrent les siens, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose brûler contre sa poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux en gémissant.

« _Lindsay ? LINDSAY ! _»

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir…

« Marlène ?! »

La petite fille se tenait au-dessus d'elle et la regardait avec l'air inquiet. Juste à ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Denzel entra en courant avec un grand seau d'eau qu'il lui jeta au visage.

Lindsay se figea, autant frappée par la température glaciale de l'eau que par le geste de l'enfant.

« C'est plus la peine, je l'avais déjà réveillée », dit Marlène.

« Ah ! Dommage », dit Denzel.

« Comment ça _dommage_ ?! À quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? » s'énerva Lindsay en sautant du lit.

« Rien ! C'est toi qui poussais des cris ! On est venus te voir et on a essayé de te réveiller. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger, comme si tu te débattais. Et quand tu as crié ''_Non, arrêtez_'', Denzel a couru chercher de l'eau pour te réveiller ! » dit Marlène.

Lindsay se détendit aussitôt. Un rêve… Non, un cauchemar. Elle n'avait fait qu'un horrible cauchemar.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. C'est bon, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. »

« Tu es sûre ? On peut dormir avec toi si tu veux », proposa Denzel.

« Non, c'est gentil. Mais je vous assure que ça va aller. »

Les enfants hésitèrent, puis finirent par accepter. Tandis qu'ils sortaient, Lindsay s'approcha de la fenêtre et fut soulagée de voir la rue déserte d'Edge en bas. Oui, elle n'avait fait qu'un horrible rêve. Et rien de plus.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle alla dans la salle de bains pour s'asperger le visage d'eau, elle sentit une douleur à la poitrine, au niveau du plexus. Elle abaissa le col de son T-shirt et vit une trace de brûlure en forme de cercle, pile à l'endroit où le cristal d'ambre entrait en contact avec la peau.


	5. Tremblements au sous-sol

_Salut ! _

_Bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu plus de temps que prévu pour me consacrer à l'écriture, et j'ai pu faire ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Merci à **Chocolate Kangoo**, **Roseros**, **Baka27**, **Neko-chan L**, **Ysa666** et **Volazurys** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Roseros** et **Ysa666** pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Tremblements au sous-sol**

Le lendemain matin, Cloud et les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Lindsay prit le petit-déjeuner avec les enfants puis les suivit à travers la ville jusqu'au chemin menant à leur école. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Marlène lui avait fait un plan pour qu'elle puisse retrouver seule le chemin du bar, mais Lindsay avait suffisamment joué aux jeux de FF7 pour savoir que n'importe quoi pouvait arriver dans ce monde.

Elle avait quand même pris ses précautions : elle avait trouvé un sac à dos noir dans le placard de sa chambre et y avait mis ses anciens vêtements, ainsi que de l'argent, un peu de nourriture et d'autres objets qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. Elle portait toujours les vêtements que Tifa avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter.

Une fois les enfants déposés à l'école, Lindsay suivit les indications du plan, direction le bar du _7__th__ Heaven_. Arrivée devant la porte, elle leva la tête et regarda la statue d'ange dressée sur le pilier de métal entre les deux bâtiments. Quand elle était petite, elle se souvenait qu'elle rêvait d'avoir des ailes comme ces créatures célestes, pour voler, se sentir libre. Elle serra le médaillon dans ses mains avec angoisse.

_J'espère que ma sœur et son petit copain ne sont pas au ciel ! _

Elle se retourna pour rentrer dans le bar, quand elle vit qu'il avait disparu. Il n'y avait que de l'herbe à perte de vue, et de la brume. Jetant des regards autour d'elle, Lindsay vit avec dépit qu'elle était à nouveau dans un paysage nouveau. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une grande étendue herbeuse.

_C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter toutes ces hallucinations ? _Gémit Lindsay en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Un souffle de vent particulièrement froid la tira de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et vit une femme devant elle, qui lui tournait le dos. Lindsay reconnut tout de suite la longue chevelure noire de Sumiyo. Elle portait le même kimono blanc que dans le rêve d'hier soir, il était fouetté par le vent, comme le drap d'un fantôme qui s'accrochait désespérément à la terre. Lindsay attendit quelques secondes avant de se décider à marcher vers elle.

« Excusez-moi ? »

À sa grande surprise, Sumiyo se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle parut surprise puis heureuse et soulagée en la voyant.

« Elle a donc dit la vérité, tu es venue ! »

Lindsay regarda derrière elle. Il n'y avait personne.

« Euh… C'est à moi que vous parlez ? » dit-elle, hésitante.

« Bien sûr ! À qui d'autre ? »

« Mais… hier soir, dans mon rêve… »

« Ce n'était qu'un morceau du passé. Aujourd'hui, mon esprit peut enfin communiquer avec toi. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le sourire de Sumiyo s'évanouit pour laisser place à de la tristesse.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Et dangereux. »

« Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Tu es ici parce que Chaos va bientôt revenir hanter ce monde. Sauf que cette fois, je ne serai pas là pour le contrer. »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez liée à lui. »

« Il a trouvé un moyen de contourner les règles du pacte qui nous liait. »

« Comment ? »

Sumiyo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, quand un puissant coup de klaxon retentit. Lindsay cligna des yeux. Le quartier du _7__th__ Heaven_ réapparut, ainsi qu'une camionnette qui se tenait juste devant Lindsay, avec au volant un chauffeur mécontent qui lui faisait signe de se pousser, car elle se trouvait au milieu de la route.

Furieuse, Lindsay se dirigea vers le trottoir et regarda le véhicule s'éloigner en l'insultant mentalement.

_Il aurait pas pu attendre deux minutes, cet abruti ? _

Elle franchit la porte du bar avec la ferme intention de regagner sa chambre pour faire une petite sieste qui lui permettrait peut-être de revoir Sumiyo en rêve, quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid au niveau de ses pieds. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que le bar était inondé. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

Elle releva les yeux et vit Cloud qui descendit l'escalier avec un balai et une serpillière à la main. Tifa apparut derrière le comptoir, des torchons dans les mains.

« Ah, te voilà ! On vient juste de rentrer et on a constaté l'inondation. Les enfants sont à l'école ? » dit Tifa.

« Oui. Je peux aider ? »

« Attrape ça pendant que je vais chercher les outils pour m'occuper de la plomberie », dit Cloud en lui lançant le balai et la serpillière.

Tifa sortit des seaux de sous le comptoir et les deux filles se mirent à jeter de l'eau par la porte de sortie du bar. Soudain, la voix de Cloud leur parvint depuis la porte du couloir menant au sous-sol.

« Quelqu'un peut venir avec une lampe torche pour m'aider ? J'ai pas assez de lumière ! »

« Laisse, je m'en occupe », dit Lindsay, avant que Tifa ait le temps de répondre.

Elle prit la lampe que son amie sortit d'un tiroir du comptoir, puis franchit la porte pour descendre un escalier menant à la cave. De nombreuses étagères étaient alignées contre les murs, avec des bouteilles et des boîtes en carton posées dessus.

Elle aperçut Cloud devant le soupirail. Il s'échinait à tourner la vis d'un tuyau qui parcourait le mur. Lindsay braqua le faisceau de la lampe dessus. Cloud donna un tour supplémentaire, puis poussa un soupir.

« C'est bon, la fuite est coupée. On remonte », dit-il.

Lindsay se dirigea vers l'escalier avec lui, quand le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler.

« Euh… C'est mon estomac qui gargouille ou le sol tremble ? » dit Lindsay.

« Non, c'est bien un tremblement de terre ! » dit Cloud.

Soudain, dans un sinistre craquement, une fissure se forma sous les pieds de Lindsay. Cloud n'hésita pas : il la saisit par la taille, bondit et atteignit l'escalier. Mais déjà un gouffre se formait sous les premières marches. Le fragile édifice en bois se mit à pencher vers le bas. Cloud se plaqua plus fermement contre l'escalier avec Lindsay contre lui, attendant que la secousse cesse.

Tifa apparut en haut, l'air catastrophé.

« Vite ! Lindsay, Cloud, attrapez ma main ! » dit-elle en la tendant vers eux.

Mais une autre secousse survint alors, plus forte que la précédente. La rambarde droite de l'escalier se détacha du mur, faisant pencher le tout plus vers le bas.

« Et maintenant ? » gémit Lindsay.

« On tente le tout pour le tout ! » dit Cloud en la serrant plus fort.

Lindsay n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Cloud bondit vers le haut. La pression du saut fit céder l'escalier, qui tomba dans le vide. Tifa se pencha et saisit son ami par la main et le tira vers le haut. Lindsay et lui tombèrent à genoux par terre et reprirent le souffle.

« Merci ! » dit Lindsay.

Cloud lui répondit par un léger sourire, puis les trois amis se tournèrent vers le gouffre qui occupait maintenant le centre de la cave.

« Rufus n'a pas menti, l'activité sismique de la Planète a augmenté », dit Tifa.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Lindsay.

« De ce dont on a parlé au QG du WRO avec Reeve et nos amis », dit la barmaid.

« Tifa, arrête ! Pas la peine de l'inquiéter », intervint Cloud.

« Tu veux rire ? Tu crois qu'on est le seul cas de la ville ? Cette secousse a dû toucher d'autres maisons autour de nous ! »

Lindsay se tourna vers le trou, quand elle eut un déclic.

« Les enfants, à l'école… »

Tifa et Cloud cessèrent net leurs discussions puis coururent prendre le téléphone au comptoir.

Lindsay s'apprêtait à les suivre, quand elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa jambe gauche, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'une espèce de tige verte entourait sa jambe. Bizarre, ce n'était pas là il y a une minute !

Elle voulut tirer dessus pour se dégager, quand elle sentit soudain une force la tirer violemment à l'arrière. Elle bascula à plat ventre contre le sol et se mit à glisser. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Impuissante, elle fut entraînée dans le gouffre. La chute fut rapide et courte. Lorsque son corps heurta le sol, elle perdit connaissance.

Combien de temps dormit-elle ? Impossible de le savoir. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était au fond de ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel souterrain. Elle se tâta dans le noir, et trouva avec soulagement la lampe torche glissée dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle l'alluma et regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit un tunnel d'égouts, des tuyaux sillonnaient le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Et l'odeur était atroce !

Résignée, Lindsay prit le chemin devant elle. La jeune fille n'était pas rassurée. Dans le jeu de Final Fantasy VII, Cloud, Tifa et Aéris affrontaient des monstres dans les égouts de Midgard. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'y en avait pas ici aussi ? Et elle doutait que ses compétences en tai-chi suffisent. Elle n'avait même pas d'arc ni de matéria !

Elle venait d'atteindre un embranchement quand elle vit une lame apparaître juste devant elle, sous sa gorge.

« Un geste et tu es morte », lui dit une voix dans son dos.

Lindsay se tendit. Un, cette voix était masculine et jeune, plutôt celle d'un adolescent. Ensuite, cette personne maniait un sabre, à en juger la forme courbe de la lame.

Lentement, Lindsay leva les mains vers le ciel.

« Je ne veux pas d'ennuis », dit-elle.

Avant que son mystérieux agresseur ait eu le temps de répondre, elle braqua le faisceau de la lampe sur ses yeux. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté : le mystérieux agresseur leva les mains pour se frotter les yeux, éloignant l'arme de la gorge de Lindsay. Elle se retourna et lui balança son pied dans le ventre de toutes ses forces. Il recula en étouffant un cri puis voulut repartir à l'attaque d'un coup droit devant lui, mais Lindsay l'avait vu venir. Avec grâce, elle esquiva le coup en faisant une pirouette, se retrouva juste derrière lui et le frappa à l'épaule droite d'une main, son pied gauche visant l'autre main. Son sabre lui échappa et alla se planter dans le sol près de Lindsay. Elle le saisit puis le tendit droit vers lui. Le propriétaire du sabre se raidit et poussa un juron entre ses dents. Lindsay se raidit en croisant son regard : il avait les yeux verts brillants !

« Vous êtes un Soldat ? » dit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, son agresseur la fusilla du regard. Lindsay regarda l'arme dans ses mains : elle avait deux lames courbes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Souba, l'arme du chef des Incarnés !

« Je ne suis pas l'un des Incarnés, si c'est ce que vous croyez », dit l'agresseur.

Elle braqua sa lampe sur son visage. En effet, ses cheveux à lui étaient noirs, pourtant il avait des traits utaïens et une voix qui lui rappelaient l'argenté du film _Advent Children_.

« Alors pourquoi vous avez le même sabre et les mêmes yeux que leur chef ? » dit la jeune fille.

Le garçon haussa des épaules.

« J'étais dans le Soldat autrefois, on m'a injecté de la Mako à cette époque. Le sabre, je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines d'Edge il y a plus d'un an. Il ne servait plus à son propriétaire puisqu'il était mort, alors… Sans rire, si j'étais lui, vous croyez qu'une fille aurait pu aussi facilement me désarmer ? »

Lindsay fit la grimace. Soit il cherchait à la flatter pour qu'elle baisse sa garde, soit il était plutôt porté sur l'humilité.

« Mouais… et pourquoi vous m'avez menacée ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez l'une de ces créatures qui provoquent les secousses. »

« Créatures qui provoquent les secousses ? »

« Oui. Moi et mes f… mes amis, les avons repérées dans les égouts il y a deux jours, alors qu'on était avec des hommes du WRO. Ces secousses ne sont pas naturelles, des monstres les provoquent et ils ont l'intention d'attaquer la ville dans quelques jours. »

« Quels monstres feraient ce genre de choses ? »

« Retourne-toi, et tu le sauras, humaine ! » dit une voix sifflante dans son dos.

Lindsay se raidit, puis se retourna. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste : devant elle se tenait une créature de cauchemar : la peau grise, le corps voûté et couvert de poils, une espèce de caricature mi-humaine mi-animale lui faisait face. Son visage était plutôt étroit et allongé, avec un museau pointu, des yeux dorés aux pupilles fendues et des incisives qui dépassaient de ses horribles lèvres tordues en un rictus moqueur. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, la créature la saisit par le cou et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, l'obligeant à lâcher ses armes. À moitié sonnée, Lindsay vit le garçon tomber au sol près d'elle. Deux autres de ses monstres se tenaient derrière lui, l'un d'entre eux armé d'un gourdin.

Lindsay tomba au sol et perdit connaissance, sombrant à nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des suggestions ? À votre avis, c'est l'un des Incarnés ou ce n'est pas lui ? Et ces monstres, vous en pensez quoi ? _


	6. Évasion et exploration

_Merci à **Aschen**, **Incardu91** et **Baka27** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Évasion et exploration**

Lindsay fut réveillée par la sensation que quelque chose de froid et humide tombait régulièrement sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reçut une goutte dans les yeux.

Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux, puis regarda autour d'elle. Il lui fallut un moment pour discerner quoi que soit dans l'obscurité. Puis elle vit que l'endroit où elle était ressemblait à une grotte. Des stalactites pendaient au plafond, des gouttes d'eau tombant de leur extrémité pour tomber au sol dans un léger clapotis.

Elle aperçut soudain deux yeux vers brillant d'une puissante lumière à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans les sous-sols était là, assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Enfin réveillée », dit-il en guise de salut.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » gémit Lindsay en se massant la tête.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Soudain, une puissante lumière apparut sur la droite de Lindsay. Elle vit alors que le mur de droite était en fait une grande grille. Elle était dans une cellule ! Et de l'autre côté des barreaux, une créature de cauchemar la regardait. Lindsay se souvint alors de la vision d'horreur qu'elle avait eu avant de perdre connaissance : des monstres l'avaient assommée !

« Vous allez la fermer, oui ? » siffla le monstre, une torche à la main.

Lindsay le fixa, incapable de répondre. Cette chose ressemblait à un mélange entre un homme et un rat. Il empestait la viande pourrie et la moisissure, et portait pour tout vêtement un vieux pagne déchiré.

Une fois le silence revenu, le monstre fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, disparaissant dans l'obscurité d'un couloir.

Lindsay se leva et marcha jusque près du garçon.

« C'était quoi, cette horreur ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Un homme-rat », répondit le garçon sur le même ton. « Ils sont nombreux sous la ville, et si je crois ce que j'ai entendu en me réveillant il y a deux heures, ils ont l'intention d'attaquer la ville dans une semaine, ils préparent un autre tremble de terre, plus puissant que les précédents. »

Lindsay ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Des hommes-rats ?! Bizarre, aucun des jeux de Final Fantasy VII n'y avait jamais fait allusion !

« Et… ils vont nous faire quoi, à ton avis ? » dit Lindsay.

« Nous manger, j'imagine. Il y avait un autre type dans notre cellule quand on est arrivé. Il m'a dit que trois de ses copains avaient été dévorés hors de la cellule. »

Lindsay déglutit avec peine. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse dévorer par un homme-rat ! Mais que faire ? Elle se leva puis s'approcha des barreaux. Ils étaient en pierre.

« Pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayé, c'est trop étroit. Et je n'ai plus mes matérias, ces monstres me les ont prises », dit le garçon.

Lindsay poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers lui.

« Tu m'aides pas beaucoup, tu sais… ? Et c'est quoi, ton nom ? »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

« Kay. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Moi, c'est Lindsay. Puisque d'après toi, je vais mourir, autant que quelqu'un le sache », dit-elle avec un piteux sourire.

Kay parut surpris, puis lui rendit son sourire. Lindsay se tourna vers les barreaux en soupirant. Elle appuya sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise. Cloud se doutait-il qu'elle était tombée dans les sous-sols de la ville ? Allait-il tenter de la retrouver ? Elle en doutait un peu. Puis, elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'un miracle se produise, ces monstres pourraient revenir d'un instant à l'autre !

Mais que faire ? Elle sentit soudain la pierre contre sa tête se faire moins consistante. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que le barreau se trouvait dans sa tête, entre ses yeux ! Elle recula en poussant un cri. Ses mains aussi, elles traversaient les barreaux !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kay.

Lindsay hésita, puis tendit ses mains. C'était bien ça, elles traversaient la pierre ! Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre… et traversa la grille. Elle se tourna vers Kay avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Le garçon la regardait avec stupeur, quand il pointa le doigt vers son cou.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Lindsay baissa les yeux et vit que son médaillon étincelait. La perle d'ambre brillait dans le noir, petit soleil dans la nuit souterraine.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, quand elle vit un rocher sur sa droite, assez gros pour se cacher. Elle courut se tapir derrière cette cachette.

L'homme-rat revint devant la cellule, avec une grosse clé en pierre dans la main, l'autre tenant toujours sa torche. Il regarda l'intérieur de la cellule et fronça des sourcils en voyant Kay.

« Où est la femelle ? »

« Derrière toi ! » dit Lindsay.

L'homme-rat se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir un puissant caillou en pleine face. Il tomba au sol, la clé glissa jusque dans la cellule, près de Kay. Furieux, sifflant entre ses dents, l'homme-rat se redressa en montrant une gueule dégoulinant de sang vers Lindsay. La jeune fille esquiva une patte griffue tendue vers elle, puis lui balança un coup de pied en tournant sur elle-même. Le monstre tituba et tomba au sol. Une stalagmite lui transperça la poitrine. La créature fut prise de spasmes, émit des gargouillements en crachant du sang puis se figea, morte.

Ahurie, Lindsay fixa le monstre. Elle ne vit pas Kay sortir de la cellule en utilisant la clé dans la serrure de la grille, puis s'approcher d'elle.

« Eh ! Ça va ? »

Lindsay sursauta et le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un sortant d'un rêve très prenant. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle tuait. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait déjà écrasé des moustiques, des mites et même une grosse araignée, mais _ça_…

« Viens, faut qu'on bouge », dit Kay en saisissant la torche.

Tous deux se mirent en marche à travers le couloir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un embranchement. Là, une patrouille d'hommes-rats passa devant eux, mais ils se cachèrent à temps, évitant de se faire repérer. Ils tentèrent un autre chemin, mais finirent sur un cul-de-sac. Ils firent demi-tour et là, ils prirent sur leur droite. Ce chemin les mena à d'autres embranchements. Ils tentèrent plusieurs passages, évitèrent plusieurs hommes-rats, mais jamais une sortie menant à l'air libre ne se présentait ! Lindsay avait peur. Elle ne savait même pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit, elle se sentait mal, fatiguée et oppressée par le noir et la crainte qu'on les retrouve.

Ils finirent pourtant par trouver un escalier taillé à même la roche, conduisant à une petite grotte surélevée. Ils décidèrent d'y faire une halte. Une fois assis au fond, ils attendirent. Kay finit par rompre le silence.

« Tu t'es bien battue, contre cette bestiole », dit-il.

« J'en suis pas si fière que ça », dit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

« C'est la première fois que tu tues ? Je sais ce que ça fait », dit le garçon d'une voix compréhensive.

Lindsay le regarda un instant, avant de baisser la tête. Elle avait soif et faim !

« Je peux voir ton collier de plus près ? » demanda le garçon.

La jeune fille tira sur la chaîne et le laissa prendre la perle entre ses doigts.

« Je sens de la magie là-dedans… On dirait une matéria… mais je n'en ai jamais vu de cette taille ni de cette couleur ! Tu l'as eue où ? »

« Je croyais que c'était une perle d'ambre, je l'ai eu dans un magasin de bijoux normaux ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Ah… En tout cas, ça t'a permis de traverser les barreaux. Plutôt pratique ! »

Lindsay fronça des sourcils. Traverser les barreaux, ce truc ? Elle tendit la main vers le mur sur le côté mais ne rencontra que de la pierre.

« Je n'y arrive plus. »

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Vidée. »

« Alors, tu as brûlé tes réserves d'énergie. Il faudrait qu'on trouve un éther », dit le garçon.

_Super ! Je suis un personnage de jeu vidéo dont la barre d'énergie magique est vidée, youpi !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par un bruit de pas. Des hommes-rats approchaient ! Kay se dépêcha d'éteindre la torche en la piétinant avec le talon de sa botte, puis les jeunes gens attendirent. Bientôt, les voix des créatures leur parvinrent.

« Les travaux sont presque terminés, ça ne devrait plus tarder », dit l'un d'eux.

« Ils n'auront aucune chance ! Nous allons les submerger. »

« Pour commencer, nous détruirons leurs centres de communication et leurs lignes électriques. »

« Puis nous incendierons leurs usines et leurs maisons. Ils seront submergés par notre nombre ! »

« Et alors, ils seront soumis à l'esclavage et ils feront ce que nous voudrons ! »

Ces paroles se terminèrent dans des éclats de rire cruels qui s'éteignirent en résonnant en écho dans les couloirs.

Après un long moment de silence, Kay dit : « Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une plaisanterie. »

« Il faut qu'on les arrête ! » dit la jeune fille.

Résolus, les jeunes gens ressortirent de leur cachette et reprirent leur chemin dans le noir. Kay regrettait d'avoir éteint la torche, mais il pouvait voir dans le noir et Lindsay, qui s'était habituée à l'obscurité, pouvait discerner sa silhouette devant elle.

Bientôt, les couloirs se firent plus éclairés. Des champignons verts lumineux poussaient sur les parois, leur offrant une lumière suffisante pour se guider.

Ils franchirent un long tunnel jusqu'à arriver au sommet d'une falaise. En contrebas, ils virent un spectacle incroyable. Des maisons taillés dans la roche étaient disséminées partout en dessous d'eux, contre les murs ou dans le sol. Des hommes-rats vêtus de pagnes en haillons, de vieilles salopettes ou de jeans en lambeaux allaient et venaient, transportant des outils ou des armes telles que des lances, des frondes et des épées en pierre.

Lindsay et Kay contemplaient une véritable cité d'hommes-rats. À l'autre bout, ils aperçurent un grand tunnel où étaient installés des échafaudages. Des hommes-rats semblaient s'attaquer à la pierre avec des piques et des pioches. Mais ils installaient aussi des poutres, comme pour empêcher le tout de s'effondrer.

_Ils préparent le séisme final_, comprit la jeune fille.

Kay et la jeune fille échangèrent un regard. Tous deux avaient compris la même chose. Une seule question demeurait maintenant : comment allaient-ils arrêter ça ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser une autre question : des mains grises et poilues se plaquèrent leurs bouches et les tirèrent en arrière, étouffant leurs protestations. Lindsay se retourna avec la ferme intention de repousser son assaillant, mais ce dernier la lâcha en reculant, les mains tendues devant lui en signe de paix.

« S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous ! Je suis de votre côté ! »

Lindsay fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas un homme-rat qui se tenait devant elle, mais un humain. Il était pourtant bizarre : très pâle, avec des yeux aux pupilles dilatées, le corps parcouru de violents tremblements.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? » demanda Kay.

« Je suis un employé du système des égouts d'Edge ! J'ai été capturé il y a un mois. Les hommes-rats m'ont fait prisonnier et forcé à les aider à leur fournir des informations sur les souterrains de la ville. »

« Tiens ? Ils ne connaissent pas leurs sous-sols, à force d'y vivre ? » ironisa le garçon.

L'homme répondit par un sanglot en tombant au sol. Prise de pitié, Lindsay se pencha pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa. La lueur des champignons révéla des marques de fouet sanglantes sur ses poignets. Les hommes-rats l'avaient torturé pour mieux le briser.

« Vous devez nous aider ! Nous sommes plusieurs à leur servir, mais… ils se lassent vite de nous ! Ils ont un appétit féroce… » gémit l'homme.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, quand un bruit de pas lourd leur parvint. Une patrouille d'hommes-rats approchait !

Sans hésiter, Kay et Lindsay saisirent chacun l'homme par un bras et l'entraînèrent vers le tunnel. Le bruit semblait venir de la gauche, ils prirent le couloir de droite.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle circulaire percée par de nombreuses ouvertures dans la roche. Des mystérieuses poches de membranes roses affleuraient aux parois. De curieuses formes sombres étaient vaguement visibles au travers.

Ils s'approchèrent de trois d'entre elles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Lindsay plissa les yeux. Il y avait une forme vaguement humaine à l'intérieur comme…

« Un humain ?! » cria la jeune fille.

C'était bien ça. Le malheureux était allongé sur le sol, derrière la membrane. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, ses yeux étaient fermés.

« C'est là-dedans qu'ils nous enferment avant qu'on reprenne le travail ! » gémit l'homme en baissant la tête.

« Poussez-vous », dit Kay.

Lindsay obéit tout de suite et entraîna l'homme avec elle en arrière. Ayant le champ libre, Kay plongea le bras dans la membrane. La peau s'ouvrit, un curieux liquide évoquant du placenta en sortit et referma aussitôt les deux morceaux de peau. Kay fronça des sourcils puis retenta l'expérience en taillant vite et fort la peau avec ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que ne ce soit que de la charpie. Mais au moment où il plongeait son bras dans la cavité pour attraper l'humain, la membrane se referma sur son bras, le coinçant.

Kay cala ses pieds contre le sol puis se mit à tirer pour se dégager, quand il sentit une douleur dans son bras, à l'endroit où la membrane s'était plaquée dessus. Il réalisa que le cuir de sa veste fumait. La membrane s'attaquait à lui !

« Aidez-moi, je suis coincé ! » dit le jeune homme.

Lindsay se précipita pour le tirer en arrière, mais la membrane refusait de relâcher sa proie. Kay sentit des picotements de plus en plus douloureux sur sa peau. Cette chose allait lui couper le bras en deux !

Mais il sentit soudain son bras glisser. Il était en train de sortir ! Enfin, Lindsay parvint à le dégager. Tous deux tombèrent au sol et se redressèrent en reculant loin de cette horreur. Kay regarda son bras. La manche de sa veste était fichue.

Mais le problème demeurait : comment allaient-ils libérer tous les malheureux prisonniers dans les poches membraneuses ? Ils s'aperçurent soudain que le mystérieux ouvrier avait disparu.

« Où est-il passé ? » demanda Lindsay.

« Aucune idée, mais j'aime pas ça », dit Kay.

Soudain, des murmures leur parvinrent, depuis l'un des couloirs.

« On prend lequel ? » demanda Lindsay à voix basse.

Kay tendit l'oreille, puis pointa un couloir sur la gauche. Les jeunes gens s'y engagèrent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le rebord d'une falaise. Le spectacle en bas les figea.

Une immense salle s'étalait en dessous. Elle abritait un grand lac souterrain. De grands cristaux étaient plantés dans les murs de roche tout autour, déversant une lumière verdâtre. Et au centre, sur un grand rocher, se tenait un grand homme-rat vêtu d'une tunique noire. Une longue barbe blanche pendait le long de son menton, et des petites lunettes en cristal étaient visibles au bout de son museau de rongeur. Les voix qu'ils avaient entendues semblaient provenir de l'eau. Le vieil homme-rat tendit la main vers la surface liquide. Aussitôt, le tumulte des voix s'arrêta.

« _**Paix, mes enfants. Bientôt, vous aurez votre repas, je vous le promets**_ », dit le vieux rongeur.

Lindsay fronça des sourcils. Celui-là avait une voix étrange : éraillée, rauque, comme si sa gorge avait été remplie avec des rouages métalliques et des morceaux d'aiguilles cassées.

« Ce doit être un sorcier ou un chamane pour les hommes-rats. Mais je me demande ce qu'il y a sous l'eau », souffla Kay

« Pas moi, ça m'a pas l'air amical. Bon, on fait quoi ? » demanda Lindsay.

Soudain, une chauve-souris jaillit de l'obscurité et fonça sur eux. Lindsay la repoussa en criant.

Aussitôt, l'homme-rat leva la tête vers eux. Kay lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« Je l'ai pas fait exprès », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ils se redressèrent et coururent vers le tunnel quand l'homme-rat tendit la main. Une boule de feu jaillit de sa main et frappa le sommet rocheux de l'ouverture. Des gravats se mirent à tomber, leur barrant l'accès à la sortie.

Ils étaient pris au piège avec ce sorcier-rat, maintenant ! Qu'allaient-ils faire ?


	7. Sacrifice

_Merci à **Chocolate Kangoo**, **Baka27** et **Incarndu91** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Sacrifice**

Lindsay n'en revenait pas : ils étaient de retour à la case départ, dans une cellule ! Sauf que les choses avaient un peu changé : ils étaient prisonniers dans la cave d'une maison de la cité des rats. Et tous les jours (s'il était possible de tenir compte des jours quand on passait son temps sous terre), Kay était forcé de sortir de la cave pour aller travailler avec les autres humains prisonniers.

À la fin du premier jour, les rats l'avaient jeté dans la cave aux pieds de Lindsay. Le pauvre était couvert de terre et sa veste était déchirée dans son dos, laissant voir des traces de fouet sanglantes.

Lindsay avait déchira des morceaux de son pantalon pour lui improviser des bandages et nettoyer ses plaies avec le peu d'eau que les rats leur donnaient tous les jours. Elle lui avait également donné la moitié du fromage qu'ils recevaient journellement.

Aujourd'hui était le deuxième jour, et Lindsay n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour sortir d'ici. Kay non plus, les rats lui bandaient toujours les yeux avant de sortir ou de revenir, afin de ne pas se repérer.

Il avait néanmoins découvert que les rats travaillaient sur un barrage. Apparemment, le moment venu, ils le détruiraient et, après avoir trafiqué les canalisations des égouts avec l'aide des préposés humains des égouts qu'ils avaient capturés, ils pourraient déverser l'eau sur la ville entière et l'inonder.

Lindsay désespérait. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ? Elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui alla heurter le mur, puis elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée ici. Elle allait devenir folle, et Kay ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous le joug de ces monstres !

Ses mains descendirent vers le col de son T-shirt et rencontrèrent la chaîne de son pendentif. Elle le sortit de sous son vêtement et le regarda. Il ne lui servait à rien. Elle avait essayé de réutiliser son pouvoir pour traverser les murs, en vain. Kay lui avait dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle recharge ses batteries pour réutiliser cette matéria. Mais avec le traitement que les rats leur infligeaient, elle n'y arrivait pas. Comment se reposer, physiquement ou moralement, dans des circonstances pareilles ?

Soudain, elle sentit la petite pierre ronde chauffer contre sa paume. Elle la lâcha. Une formidable vague de lumière en jaillit et l'aveugla. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était de retour sur le lieu de son cauchemar d'hier soir. Mais les choses avaient changé : il n'y avait plus que Sephiroth et Sumiyo. La jeune femme se tenait allongée par terre, dans les bras du Soldat. Masamune se trouvait près de lui, plantée dans le sol, la lame souillée par le sang. Lindsay s'approcha. Elle vit qu'une plaie sanglante souillait la robe blanche de Sumiyo, au niveau du ventre. Sephiroth sortit un bandage d'une poche de son manteau et le pressa contre la plaie.

« Je suis désolé », souffla le jeune homme.

Sumiyo ouvrit les yeux, des yeux humains. Chaos semblait avoir relâché le contrôle sur elle.

« Se… phiroth… »

« Chut, ménage tes forces ! Tiens bon, un hélicoptère va arriver, tu seras bientôt à l'hôpital sur mon continent, on te soignera. »

« Trop… tard… »

À ces mots, Sephiroth la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Chaos est encore en toi, tu ne peux pas mourir et lui non plus. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui m'as appris ça. »

« Non… Masamune… est… spéciale ! Elle peut… renvoyer des… âmes… au néant ! »

Secouant négativement la tête, Sephiroth força la jeune femme à relever la tête vers lui.

« Arrête, je t'interdis de baisser les bras ! Accroche-toi, ça va aller », dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, Sumiyo rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura quelque chose. Le temps que Lindsay se rapproche pour écouter, la jeune femme avait cessé de parler. Elle l'embrassa. Lentement, sa main relâcha le bras du Soldat puis tomba. Son corps s'affaissa. Son visage partit en arrière. Immobile, figé par l'horreur, Sephiroth resta un moment sans réagir, avant de la serrer fort contre lui malgré le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de la plaie de sa bien-aimée.

Lindsay les regarda avec tristesse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir une telle chose un jour, que ce soit à l'écran ou en vrai. Mais en cet instant, elle n'était pas heureuse. Tout ça n'était pas de la pure fiction ou un jeu vidéo. C'était réel, et elle en avait assez !

Lorsque la vision eut disparu, elle leva la tête vers le plafond de la cave et dit : « Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ? Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre ?! »

Mais rien ne se passa. Nulle réponse ni signe ne vint. Dépitée, Lindsay laissa tomber son visage contre ses genoux.

Soudain, un bruit de pas et de cris lui parvint. Elle leva la tête et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme-rat apparut, une torche à la main et l'autre tenant une espèce de long sac noir sur son épaule.

D'un geste, il envoya son fardeau valdinguer en bas, aux pieds de la jeune fille. Celle-ci réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait de Kay, inconscient et en plus piteux état qu'hier.

L'homme-rat referma la porte en ricanant. Lindsay surmonta sa fureur et courut près du jeune homme. Avec le plus de douceur possible, elle le retourna sur le dos. Il avait le visage tuméfié, et du sang coulait d'une plaie à la joue. Et sa veste était déchirée, laissant voir un torse scarifié par de nouveaux coups de fouet.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Cette fois, elle sacrifia ses chaussettes. Elle les trempa le plus possible dans l'eau pour qu'elles soient aussi propres que possible, puis s'en servit pour nettoyer son visage. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua aux blessures sur son torse, la douleur le réveilla. Ses yeux Mako s'ouvrirent grand. Il voulut faire un geste pour se défendre, mais son corps était trop faible. Son visage se détendit néanmoins lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lindsay, en train de le soigner.

« Eh… » dit le jeune homme.

« Chut ! Parle pas, tu dois te reposer. »

« Non… Inutile… »

« Arrête ! On va trouver un moyen de sortir de là… »

Kay émit un ricanement qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Non… Ils ont bientôt fini le barrage… J'ai… fait exprès… de détruire un échafaudage pour… ralentir un peu… C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont mis comme ça… Mais demain, ce sera fini… »

Lindsay ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Tu dois te sauver », dit le jeune homme.

« Hein ? »

« Je te ralentirais… »

L'adolescente cessa ses soins pour le regarder avec un mélange d'horreur et d'indignation.

« Hors de question ! Je refuse de te laisser à la merci de ces monstres ! »

« Lin… »

« NON, JE… ! »

Kay lui saisit la main, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Il me reste de l'énergie. Je peux te la donner pour que tu utilises la matéria et t'enfuies. File à la surface et préviens les gens. Mais moi… je n'aurai plus assez de forces, même pour marcher. »

Lindsay secoua négativement la tête. Kay poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi tu refuses ? C'est notre seule chance ! Et tu ne me connais même pas ! » dit le garçon, énervé.

« C'est pas une raison ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné personne, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

Kay secoua la tête.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça… si tu savais qui j'étais vraiment… »

« Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand la porte de la cave se rouvrit.

« Votre dîner, les tourtereaux ! » dit leur geôlier en leur jetant une assiette de bouillie verdâtre, avant de refermer.

Lindsay quitta la porte des yeux pour reporter son attention sur Kay, mais il avait perdu connaissance. Désespérée, la jeune fille finit par s'allonger près de lui et s'endormit, après avoir prié une dernière fois pour qu'un miracle se produise et les tire de là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kay finit par émerger. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était, puis il baissa les yeux. Lindsay était allongée près de lui. Il la regarda. Elle était étrange. Si forte, capable de se battre sans arme contre lui ou un homme-rat, et pourtant si fragile, incapable de sacrifier une vie…

Un souvenir revint à la surface, sans qu'il l'eut invité : une jeune fille brune, vêtue de rose, avec de doux yeux verts pleins d'espoir.

« _Les humains ne sont pas tous comme tu le penses. Certains peuvent te surprendre. Cloud et ses amis ont bien réussi, avec moi ! _»

Il ne put réprimer une petite moue. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un humain ait un tel comportement avec lui. Il suffisait que Lindsay lui prenne son énergie et sorte d'ici. Mais elle préférait continuer d'endurer ce calvaire avec lui, jusqu'au bout. Et il fallait le reconnaître, elle était jolie, malgré la poussière qui maculait son visage. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça dans un moment et un endroit pareils ?!

_Dans tous les cas, je dois la sauver_, décida le jeune homme.

Il attendit qu'elle se réveille pour mettre son plan à exécution. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui adressa un léger sourire auquel elle lui répondit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. Elle parut surprise, puis raffermit sa prise.

« Assez pour faire ça », dit Kay.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ça. »

Et soudain, avant que Lindsay ait eu le temps de réagir, elle le vit fermer les yeux. Le corps du jeune homme se mit à briller d'une forte lumière verte, qui passa à travers ses mains pour toucher Lindsay.

La jeune fille partit en arrière et heurta le sol. Mais elle ne sentit rien, sinon une formidable vague d'énergie qui l'envahit. La douleur, les courbatures et la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait depuis plus de deux jours disparurent.

Elle se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était si bon d'être en pleine forme ! Puis elle se précipita au chevet de Kay et le secoua. Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Son visage était très pâle.

« Oh non ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça…? » dit la jeune fille, dans un sanglot.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

« C'était quoi, ce bruit ? Eh, l'humaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le gardien rat.

Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Kay. Pourtant, lorsque l'odeur de l'homme-rat se fit sentir, elle sentit la colère l'envahir. C'était de sa faute, à lui comme à son peuple, si son ami venait de sacrifier ses dernières forces.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la patte de la créature se poser brutalement sur son épaule, elle se redressa et tendit la main pour le frapper. Aussitôt, une vague de lumière dorée se forma entre ses doigts et frappa la créature, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Sa torche et les clés à sa ceinture tombèrent au sol.

Lindsay se précipita pour saisir le tout, puis grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle entendit la créature se redresser puis lui courir après, ses pattes griffues raclant les planches de bois.

La jeune fille se précipita dehors puis referma la porte. Elle venait juste de donner un tour de clé quand elle sentit la créature cogner contre le bois. Elle le vit à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre de la porte, il la fusillait de ses ignobles petits yeux rouges.

Lindsay lui répondit par une grimace haineuse, puis courut à travers la salle jusqu'à la sortie de la maison. Elle se figea sur le seuil. Dehors, il faisait plus sombre que la première fois, et elle n'entendait ni ne voyait rien. Apparemment, c'était la nuit dans la cité.

Elle referma la porte et réfléchit rapidement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que des tonneaux ici, mais aussi des vêtements empilés dans un coin. Elle fouilla dedans et trouva une cape sombre qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler. Elle regarda dans les tonneaux : ils ne contenaient tous que de la poudre noire. De quoi faire sauter un barrage. Ils avaient été enfermés juste à côté de la réserve où les hommes-rats stockaient les matériaux nécessaires à la dernière phase de leur plan. Quelle coïncidence !

_Mais comment je vais arrêter tout ça, seule ?_ se demanda la jeune fille, désemparée.

Néanmoins, elle était sûre d'une chose : le sacrifie de Kay ne serait pas vain !


	8. La Grâce

_Merci à **Incarndu91** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La Grâce**

Seule dans la réserve à poudre, Lindsay réfléchissait. Si elle essayait de sortir pour traverser la cité et rejoindre la surface, elle se ferait sûrement prendre. D'autant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin, il y avait un véritable labyrinthe dans ces grottes ! Alors quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et attendre que l'on vienne la chercher. Les rats allaient bientôt venir chercher la poudre pour faire sauter le barrage.

Désespérée, elle baissa la tête et poussa un soupir, tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Elle aurait aimé que Kay soit là pour l'aider. Mais il était à moitié mort en bas, enfermé dans la cave. Avec un rat, en plus ! Elle s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment, tant l'urgence et le désir d'être libre avaient été les plus forts.

_Il est sans doute mort, en plus… _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle porta la main à son pendentif. Le décor changea, elle se retrouva dans la plaine verdoyante d'Utaï, en pleine nuit. Sumiyo se tenait devant elle, vêtue de son kimono blanc, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant gracieusement dans son dos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Lindsay ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

« Madame… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Des espèces de rats géants vont attaquer les humains, ils comptent faire sauter un barrage, et je… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle ne put lui dire que le seul allié qu'elle avait eu s'était sacrifié pour la libérer. Elle tomba à genoux, les épaules secouées par des sanglots.

Elle sursauta en sentant Sumiyo poser une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur ses cheveux.

« Lindsay… Dis-moi, où es-tu ? Dans le monde réel, je veux dire. Qu'as-tu à ta disposition ? Une arme, une autre matéria que celle que tu portes autour du cou ? »

« Je suis… dans une espèce de réserve, avec des tonneaux remplis de poudre explosive. »

« Alors, il y a peut-être un moyen… Mais il va falloir que tu m'écoutes et que tu suives scrupuleusement mes instructions à la lettre. »

Le ton ferme de la miko poussa Lindsay à stopper ses pleurs et à lever la tête vers elle.

« Je vous écoute… »

Sumiyo prit la main droite de Lindsay et traça dessus un symbole avec ses doigts. Cela semblait vaguement japonais, mais la forme était pleine de courbes. Le symbole s'illumina sur la peau de la jeune fille, prenant une belle couleur bleue.

« Ce signe s'appelle une Grâce, c'est un symbole magique. Celui-ci représente l'essence même de la vie. Dessine ce symbole dans la poudre et concentre ton énergie dans la matéria à ton cou. Tu obtiendras une invocation qui te protégera. Maintenant, retournes-y, et vite avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

« D'accord… Merci. »

L'Utaïenne lui offrit un doux sourire, avant de disparaître. Lindsay se retrouva dans la réserve.

Animée d'une nouvelle résolution, elle se leva et s'approcha des tonneaux. Elle les ouvrit un par un et renversa leur contenu vers le centre de la pièce.

Une fois la poudre réunie en tas sur le sol, elle s'approcha et, tout en se fiant au dessin sur sa paume droite, elle le dessina de l'index gauche. À mesure qu'elle l'écrivait dans la poudre, celui sur sa main disparaissait. Lorsque le symbole fut parachevé sur la poudre, il s'illumina de nouveau. Sa lumière recouvrit le monticule de poudre. La jeune fille serra la matéria dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, essayant de concentrer toute son énergie dedans.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'une véritable tornade noire s'était formée devant elle. Des filaments de lumière bleue la parcouraient. Une voix résonna dans la tête de Lindsay.

« _Tu m'as invoqué. Parle et je t'obéirai. »_

Passé le moment de surprise, la jeune fille prit la parole : « Aide-moi à arrêter le peuple des hommes-rats ! Ils ne doivent pas détruire le barrage. »

Aussitôt, la tornade contourna la jeune fille et fonça sur la porte qu'elle défonça. Une fois sortie, Lindsay mit quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

Bientôt, les lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons tandis que des cris retentirent : la tornade s'était transformée en une espèce de tempête de sable noir divisée en de multiples bras de poussière qui partaient à travers toute la cité, attaquant les hommes-rats, les étouffant, les jetant contre les murs, les ensevelissant sous une vague de poudre. La plupart porteurs de torches eurent le malheur de prendre feu et de mourir calcinés, la tornade étant constituée de poudre explosive.

En un peu moins d'une heure, l'intégralité de la cité avait été nettoyée : des cadavres de monstres morts étouffés ou brûlés vifs jonchaient le sol. Lindsay sentit la nausée l'envahir. Elle avait beau détester ces créatures, l'idée d'avoir commis un génocide par l'intermédiaire d'un simple vœu la choquait.

Elle se souvint de Kay. Elle pouvait aller le chercher, maintenant ! Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison souterraine qu'elle avait quittée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cave, une forte odeur de puanteur la frappa. L'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée…

Tout en respirant la bouche, elle descendit l'escalier et aperçut le cadavre du rat. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur, il avait la gueule dégoulinante de poudre. Il était mort par étouffement. Mais le corps de Kay avait disparu. L'homme-rat ne l'avait quand même pas… mangé ?

_Non, il y aurait des traces de sang et d'os… Alors, où est-il passé ? _

Elle remonta à la surface et se mit en route à travers la cité. Rester dans la cave ne servirait à rien. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne trouverait pas de réponse ici.

Inconsciemment, elle reprit le chemin menant à la grotte du rat-chamane. Curieusement, le couloir où se trouvaient les alvéoles remplis d'humains étaient vides, à présent. Où étaient-ils passés ? Elle trouva la tornade noire devant l'entrée de la grotte du rat-sorcier.

« _Maîtresse… _» dit l'esprit de la tornade dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée là ? »

« _Je n'ai pas la force d'aller plus loin. Une autre magie me bloque l'accès à cette grotte. Il y a encore un rat, là-dedans, je le sens ! Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse, je n'ai pas pu vous obéir… _»

« Non, ne t'excuse pas, tu m'as bien rendu service jusque-là ! Je vais voir… »

Kay se trouvait peut-être là-dedans… La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris l'épée d'un des rats morts avant de venir ici. Au moins, elle n'y irait pas désarmée.

Elle franchit l'entrée et arriva bientôt sur le promontoire rocheux. Elle aperçut le grand lac lumineux, et le rat juché sur le rocher plat en son centre. Les humains prisonniers étaient allongés autour de lui. Kay était parmi eux !

Soudain, l'eau verdâtre vira au jaune, puis des gémissements résonnèrent.

« Du calme, mes enfants ! Je vous ai déjà donné les âmes de tous les rats tués par la tornade noire. Maintenant, je vais vous donner ces humains… »

Le vieux rat tendit la main vers un des ouvriers inconscients. Le corps de celui-ci se souleva, comme tiré par des ficelles invisibles. Soudain, l'eau du lac devint rouge comme le sang. Une forme spectrale en jaillit : transparente, de forme vaguement humaine, elle darda ses yeux rouges étincelants sur l'homme. Puis, soudain, elle se jeta sur lui et l'emporta dans l'eau.

Lindsay plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ricanant, l'homme-rat tendit la main vers Kay pour qu'il y passe à son tour. Ce dernier s'éveilla en sentant quelque chose le soulever et se tendit en voyant le sorcier devant lui, se préparer à le livrer en pâture aux spectres dans l'eau.

« ARRÊTEZ ! » cria la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Le sorcier leva la tête vers elle et lui montra ses crocs en sifflant de rage.

« Toi ! Misérable petite humaine ! Tu as tué tout mon peuple ! »

« Et vous alliez tuer le mien ! »

À ces mots, le sorcier émit un ricanement puis tendit la main vers elle ! Lindsay sentit une force invisible l'attraper par les épaules et l'amener jusque devant le rat-sorcier.

« Le tien ? Tu n'as pas d'ici, je le sens ! Ton âme… Elle n'a pas la même odeur que celles des humains de ce monde. Tu n'as jamais rejoint la Rivière de la Vie ! »

Lindsay se tendit. Jamais rejoint la Rivière de la Vie… Évidemment, elle venait de la Terre, et il n'y avait pas de rivière pour les âmes, là-bas !

« Ce joli collier que tu portes… Il est à moi ! » dit le rat.

Il tendit la main vers la matéria dorée. Au moment où ses griffes effleurèrent la surface, la sphère de cristal devint étincelante. Le rat recula en portant ses bras à son visage. Kay et Lindsay tombèrent au sol.

« MAUDITS ! VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR ! » cria le sorcier, en tendant un doigt vers eux.

L'eau autour d'eux se mit à bouillonner, puis à monter de niveau.

_Oh non ! Pas ça !_ pensa Lindsay.

Trop tard. Lorsque l'eau atteignit leurs chevilles, les deux adolescents se sentirent brusquement tirés en arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent au fond. Ils virent alors qu'elle était remplie de spectres qui nageaient vers eux, leurs bouches ouvertes révélant des dents acérées.

L'un d'eux agrippa Lindsay par le poignet, quand il la lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'une lumière émanait toujours de sa matéria, et semblait repousser les spectres. Elle se tourna vers Kay et vit qu'il n'avait pas cette chance : il était en en train de se débattre avec plusieurs spectres qui le tenaient par les jambes et les bras.

Lindsay nagea vers eux et tenta de les repousser. Mais chaque fois qu'elle touchait l'un d'eux, un autre attrapait le garçon. Et elle commençait à étouffer, elle ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau !

Elle se rappela soudain la tornade noire : et si le symbole marchait aussi pour l'eau ? Elle tendit la main devant elle et dessina le symbole de mémoire. Celui-ci apparut devant elle, étincelant de vie et de magie. Les spectres alentour se mirent à pousser des cris. L'eau passa du rouge au bleu. Les formes spectrales cessèrent soudain de gesticuler, puis toutes se tournèrent vers les jeunes gens et les soulevèrent pour les ramener à la surface. Ils reprirent leur souffle sur la plate-forme rocheuse.

« C'est impossible… Tu m'as volé mes spectres ! » cria le rat-sorcier, l'air fou furieux.

« _Ordonnez, maîtresse, et nous vous obéirons ! _» dirent les spectres en chœur.

« Occupez-vous… de lui ! » souffla Lindsay en pointant le sorcier du doigt.

Horrifié, celui-ci vit les spectres foncer sur lui. Il tenta de lancer un rayon rouge sur l'un d'eux, mais cela ne lui fit rien. Les spectres se jetèrent sur la créature. Lindsay détourna le regard. Elle entendit le malheureux pousser des cris, puis un grand « plouf », signe que les fantômes venaient de l'entraîner vers le fond.

Soulagée, la jeune fille s'assit plus confortablement sur le sol rocheux.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle à Kay en se tournant vers lui.

« Je crois, oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lindsay ne dit rien, trop estomaquée pour répondre. Les cheveux de Kay n'étaient plus noirs, la couleur dégoulinait le long de ses vêtements. Une teinture ! À présent, les cheveux du jeune homme étaient argentés. Plus de doute possible, elle avait Kadaj en face d'elle ! Ce dernier suivit son regard et comprit en voyant une mèche de cheveux argentée tomber devant ses yeux.

Avec un soupir, il se redressa.

« Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois », dit-il.

« Ah oui ? Alors quoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas dire à mes spectres de te tuer ! »

Kadaj ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis poussa un soupir.

« Peu importe. La menace est écartée, c'est ce qui compte. Même si j'avoue être vexé que tu m'aies volé la victoire. »

« Parce que c'est un concours, pour toi ?! » répliqua Lindsay en se levant, les poings serrés.

« Non… On se reverra Lindsay. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir, laissant Lindsay seule avec les ouvriers humains qui commençaient à reprendre connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours plus tard, les journaux d'Edge et la radio transmirent les mêmes informations : des explosions de poches de gaz ayant provoqué une série de séismes qui avaient failli détruire la ville.

Les ouvriers rescapés avaient retrouvé la sortie, Lindsay avec eux. Cette dernière était retournée au bar où Cloud et Tifa l'avaient accueillie, soulagés de la revoir. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient exploré les tunnels en partant de la cave du bar, ils se doutaient qu'elle était tombée dedans. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée dans le labyrinthe, et Cloud avait été retardé en combattant plusieurs hordes d'hommes-rats.

La jeune fille avait raconté que les créatures l'avaient piégée, elle et d'autres humains, et avaient failli se faire dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une matéria qui lui avait permis de faire une invocation qui avait permis de faire diversion et elle s'était enfuie avec les autres.

Elle se doutait que si elle parlait de la matéria dorée, ses visions, Sumiyo, le pouvoir de la Grâce et Kadaj… Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de révéler son retour. Il l'avait aidée en se faisant passer pour un autre. Pourtant, il était un méchant, si elle se fiait au film, non ? Alors pourquoi avoir été son allié dans les souterrains ? Peut-être par nécessité ? Pourtant, il avait sacrifié sa force vitale pour lui donner une chance de s'enfuir.

Elle se sentait mal de ne pas être franche avec Cloud et ses amis, mais elle avait le pressentiment que si elle leur disait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, elle risquait d'être considérée comme une espèce de Jenova numéro deux. Après tout, n'était-elle pas une extraterrestre ?

La vie avait fini par prendre un cours normal et paisible à Edge après ça. Deux semaines plus tard, le bar avait été reconstruit ainsi que d'autres secteurs de la ville. Lindsay travaillait désormais au bar comme assistante de Tifa et habitait une des chambres à l'étage. Elle s'en sortait bien, elle avait déjà travaillé dans un bar sur Terre, pour se faire de l'argent de poche pendant ses études. Tifa et elle étaient devenues amies, elles avaient même échangé quelques prises d'arts martiaux dans une salle d'entraînement spéciale du bar. Youffie venait parfois de joindre à elles, quand elles ne sortaient pas toutes les trois pour faire du shopping.

Lindsay profitait également de son temps libre pour aller à la bibliothèque de la ville et se documenter : apparemment, la Shinra avait été reconstruite après l'incident Deep Ground. Rufus était à sa tête, il avait toujours ses Turks mais la société se contentait de vendre des voitures et des appareils technologiques modernes en collaborant avec le WRO.

Il n'y avait donc rien de bien alarmant… Pourtant, Lindsay avait peur. Ne devait-elle pas parler de Kadaj à Cloud ? Souvent, le souvenir de l'homme roux qu'elle avait percuté en ville lors de sa première sortie shopping avec Youffie et Elena revenait la hanter. Est-ce que Genesis avait un lien avec tout ça, lui aussi ?

Pourtant, tout était calme, la vie suivait paisiblement son cours. Excepté la nuit, Lindsay revoyait souvent en rêve l'accident de voiture qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur et Todd.

Et, question primordiale : comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle, dans son monde ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Un mois plus tard, dans les ruines de Midgard… _

Accompagnée de Tifa, Lindsay s'arrêta devant l'escalier de pierre. La vieille église en ruine d'Aéris se trouvait devant elle. Tifa l'avait amenée ici en espérant que cela l'aiderait à retrouver des souvenirs. La jeune fille avait affirmé que la ramener à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée l'aiderait peut-être à retrouver des souvenirs, puisqu'elle avait feint l'amnésie lorsque Cloud l'avait retrouvée ici.

En réalité, elle espérait trouver le moyen de rentrer sur Terre. Cloud lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer en première. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le grand bassin. Des pétales de fleurs constellaient la surface, comme les voiles de petits bateaux multicolores. Lindsay ferma les yeux, savourant le silence et l'impression de paix que dégageait cet endroit.

« Alors, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? » demanda Tifa.

« Non… Du moins, pas pour l'instant », dit Lindsay.

Elle s'approcha du bassin et plongea les mains dans l'eau pour s'asperger le visage. Elle sentit soudain la matéria chauffer contre sa poitrine. Elle la prit dans ses mains en fronçant des sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Elle vit la lumière descendre le long de ses bras puis traverser ses mains et frapper la surface de l'eau. Celle-ci s'anima alors et devint un geyser qui monta jusqu'au plafond. Puis l'eau retomba. Et là, sous les yeux ahuris des deux filles, apparut le corps d'un garçon.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, Lindsay et Tifa sautèrent dans l'eau et marchèrent jusqu'à lui. Elles le sortirent de l'eau et l'étendirent sur le dos. Une chance, il respirait encore. Par contre, en voyant son visage, Lindsay se figea. Elle le connaissait très bien : il s'agissait d'un camarade de son collège, David Whitcomb !

Des souvenirs remontant au début de l'année de sa scolarité lui revinrent, sans qu'elle les eût invités.

_**0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0**_

Allongée dans l'herbe, Lindsay fixait le ciel.

Il faisait beau cet après-midi. La jeune fille avait préféré manger dehors plutôt qu'à la cafétéria de l'institut Springton. Ce n'était pas par besoin de solitude. Lindsay avait quelques amies dans sa classe, mais aucun véritable ami très proche. Sauf David. Mais jamais elle n'oserait le lui dire en face, ils passaient leur temps à se bagarrer, ils adoraient ça.

En plus, David ne faisait que des bêtises. Lui et elle étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit : David était blond avec des yeux verts, tandis qu'elle était brune avec des yeux violets.

David était fan de jeux vidéo et un élève médiocre. Lindsay passait son temps le nez dans les livres et était une bonne élève.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Tout en se levant, Lindsay jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille d'emploi du temps : cours de biologie. Super ! Elle détestait cette matière, tout comme David. D'autant que leur professeur, Monsieur Hugo, lui filait la chair de poule. Heureusement, elle était assise à côté de son ami en cours.

Tiens, où était-il passé, au fait ? Lindsay traversa la pelouse pour se diriger vers le bâtiment de sciences. Elle aperçut le proviseur, monsieur Smarter. Les élèves de sa classe étaient presque tous devant la porte d'entrée. Ils se tenaient bien sages pour une fois. Normal, en présence du proviseur !

Arrivée près des élèves, Lindsay chercha David des yeux. Elle ne le voyait pas.

Soudain, le groupe de pompom-girls de l'école passa devant la classe. Elles portaient un T-shirt rouge et une jupe courte grise, ainsi que des baskets grises. Elles agitaient également leurs pompons gris et rouges, les couleurs du blason de l'école.

« Bonjour, monsieur le proviseur ! » dit la meneuse, une fille rousse.

« Bonjour, monsieur le proviseur ! » dit la seconde, une brune.

« Bonjour, monsieur Smarter ! » dit la dernière, une blonde très musclée avec une voix de fausset.

Lindsay se figea. D'où sortait cette blonde à l'air si viril ?! Le proviseur regarda cette dernière avec surprise puis l'interpella. La malheureuse se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et tomba au sol.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vue dans notre école, mademoiselle », dit le proviseur en s'approchant d'elle.

Lindsay se planta devant le proviseur, protégeant la fille de son regard.

« Oh, ce n'est que… Parpa ! Une jeune étudiante qui nous vient de… de Bavière ! »

La dénommée Parpa se redressa et s'approcha pour dire : « _Ya_ ! Moi Parpa ! Je viens de la Bavière ! »

Puis elle exécuta une petite danse bavaroise avec ses pompons devant le proviseur. Ce dernier parut rassuré.

« Oh ? Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour ici ? »

« Oh, _ya_ ! Parpa aime ! »

« Bon ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée », dit le proviseur avant de retourner devant l'entrée du bloc de sciences.

Une fois le proviseur loin, Lindsay se tourna vers Parpa et, furieuse, lui arracha sa perruque blonde. Démasqué, David tomba au sol. Sa sœur se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Non, mais, ça va pas, la tête ? T'as décidé de nous faire renvoyer ? C'est quoi, ce déguisement ridicule ?! »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour m'approcher des pompom-girls ! » se justifia David.

Lindsay serra les poings pour se retenir de le frapper. Son imbécile d'ami n'avait jamais été doué pour draguer les filles.

« Crétin ! Fonce te changer avant le début des cours, ou je ne t'aiderai pas pour les prochains TP ! »

David obéit et courut aux toilettes pour garçon. Il ressortit au bout de dix minutes vêtu d'un jean, un t-shirt noir avec un loup argenté dessiné dessus et des baskets.

Il arriva pile au moment de la dernière sonnerie avant d'entrer en classe.

_**0o0o0o0Fin du flashback0o0o0o0**_

Lindsay n'en revenait pas : que fichait David ici ?

Elle fut toutefois rassurée de voir qu'il respirait, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour le secouer, quand son regard accrocha une chaîne qui dépassait du col de son T-shirt. Curieuse, elle la prit et la souleva. Au bout pendait un minuscule cristal noir scintillant. Lindsay se figea, reconnaissant avec horreur l'éclat de la matéria noire.

_Oh non ! Mais combien y en a-t-il sur Terre ?! _se demanda la jeune fille, terrifiée.

Et pourquoi, de tous les habitants de son monde, avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur David, plus précisément ?

* * *

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Cela doit sans doute vous rappeler la vieille fic que j'avais commencée d'écrire : « La menace de l'ombre ». J'ai décidé de reprendre certaines idées que j'aimais bien dedans et de les mettre dans cette fic-là, y compris le personnage comique de David, je trouve que Lindsay a besoin de quelqu'un de son monde pour être soutenue et ne pas trop perdre la boule sur Gaïa. _

_Et surtout, David est là pour une bonne raison, qui finira par être révélée plus tard dans la fic, vous verrez pourquoi. _


	9. Il faut qu'on parle

_Merci à Incarndu91 pour sa review.  
_

_Je préviens mes chers lecteurs que ce chapitre est le dernier pour le mois d'août car après, je serai en Vendée pour le reste des vacances. La suite de la fic ne sera donc pas publiée avant début septembre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Il faut qu'on parle**

David reprit connaissance au bout d'un quart d'heure. Tifa et Lindsay le regardèrent se redresser puis balayer l'endroit du regard avec l'air perdu.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Lindsay, il parut surpris puis rassuré.

« Lin ? Ben dites donc… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le garçon.

« Et toi, alors ? T'as une idée d'où tu es ? » demanda Lindsay avec un léger sourire.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Tifa.

David se tourna vers Tifa. En voyant la magnifique jeune femme, il ouvrit grand la bouche puis se ressaisit et lui tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur.

« Bonjour, je me présente : David Whitcomb, à votre service ! »

_Et ça y est, il remet ça ! À peine réveillé, monsieur se fait un plan drague !_ pensa Lindsay en levant les yeux au ciel.

« David, laisse tomber, elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fiches… ici ? Tu dois bien remarquer qu'on est pas… chez nous ? » demanda la jeune fille en tirant David par le col de son T-shirt pour qu'il la regarde.

David balaya l'espace du regard et se figea.

« Attends voir… On dirait l'église de… et vous, vous êtes… » dit-il en regardant ensuite Tifa.

« Tifa Lockheart, du groupe d'Avalanche. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la barmaid.

« Oh rien, mais David est un peu secoué, il a besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre. Excuse-moi, j'aimerais lui parler en privé ! » dit Lindsay en tirant David loin de Tifa.

« Euh… D'accord ! » dit la grande brune, de plus en plus perdue.

Une fois assis sur un banc à l'écart, Lindsay demanda à David de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« J'étais à l'institut de Springston, en plein cours d'EPS : on faisait de la course d'endurance. Et puis d'un seul coup, j'ai senti mon pendentif chauffer. J'ai commencé à avoir un malaise. Je me suis dirigé vers l'infirmerie avec l'autorisation du coach. Mais en chemin, je suis passé près de la piscine. Mon malaise est devenu plus fort. Je suis tombé dans l'eau. Et là, je me réveille ici, dans un univers de jeu vidéo ! Bon sang, Lin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu veux bien me montrer ton collier ? »

David lui tendit la chaîne avec le cristal. Dès que Lindsay tendit les doigts vers la pierre noire, celle-ci émit un choc électrique. Lindsay recula la main avec une grimace de douleur.

« Pas de doute, c'est une matéria ! »

« Oh ? Tu crois que c'est la matéria noire ? » demanda David.

« J'en sais rien… Où t'as eu ça ? »

« En le commandant sur le site d'une boutique où ils vendent plein d'amulettes et de pendentifs cool ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de prendre celui-ci, il semblait fait pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette idée de la tête ! »

« Euh, David… Dis, est-ce que tu es au courant pour ma… sœur, Todd et moi ? »

« Non, quoi ? Je te rappelle que je vis au Canada, toi t'as déménagé à Paris il y a un an. Pourquoi ? »

Lindsay lui raconta comment elle avait trouvé son propre pendentif, puis l'accident de voiture et comment elle avait atterri ici, dans le bassin de l'église.

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment on a fait pour arriver ici », conclut la jeune fille.

L'air concentré, David se gratta la tête puis soudain, un grand sourire triomphant apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Mais oui ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? _Le portail maléfique _! »

Lindsay leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, tu ne vas pas encore me citer une BD ou un film d'horreur de série Z ? »

« Mais si, écoute ça ! Dans _Le portail maléfique_, un trou noir interdimensionnel aspire ses victimes et modifie leur structure moléculaire. Ensuite, quand ils les recrachent, elles sont devenues méconnaissables ! »

Lindsay lui sourit avec embarras, puis se mit à réfléchir seule, puisque son ami semblait incapable d'émettre une idée logique.

Elle finit par rejoindre Tifa.

« Alors ? Eh ben… » commença Lindsay.

David apparut brusquement près d'elle et dit : « Lindsay m'a raconté pour son amnésie. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle ! »

« Alors vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? »

« Oui, on est ami depuis l'âge de douze ans ! Nos parents se connaissent. »

« Mais comment êtes-vous sortis de l'eau, tous les deux ? »

« Alors, ça… » dirent Lindsay et David, avec l'air sincèrement perdu.

« Bon… Et vous venez d'où ? »

« De Costa Del Sol, c'est là-bas qu'on habite. Mon père tient une boutique de planches de surf, et la mère de Lindsay est serveuse dans un hôtel ! » dit le jeune homme avec un air si naturel que c'en était bluffant.

« Oh ? Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! On va pouvoir vous ramener chez vous, Cid doit passer dans deux jours avec son vaisseau, toute l'équipe doit partir en voyage en mer, tout près de Costa Del Sol, justement. On pourra vous déposer chez vous en cours de route », dit la barmaid, l'air ravi. Puis, voyant l'air inquiet de Lindsay, elle demanda : « Ça va, Lindsay ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

« Euh, non, c'est rien ! »

Peu de temps après, tous prirent le chemin de retour vers le bar. Durant le trajet, David ne cessait de regarder autour de lui avec l'air d'un fan dont le rêve le plus cher était devenu réalité : visiter le monde d'un de ses jeux vidéo préférés !

Une fois au bar, Lindsay proposa à Tifa de guider David jusqu'à une des chambres libres. Une fois l'accord de Tifa obtenu, les deux adolescents montèrent l'escalier puis, une fois enfermés dans une chambre, Lindsay se tourna vers David avec l'air fâché.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu lui as raconté tous ces bobards ? »

« Il fallait bien gagner un peu de temps ! Deux ados qui sortent du même lac magique, ça fait louche, alors il fallait bien que je file quelques infos stables à Tifa pour qu'elle ne nous trouve pas trop louches, tu comprends ? »

« Mouais… Mais pourquoi Costa Del Sol ? »

« Parce que c'est l'endroit le plus cool du jeu, tu imagines ? Du sable fin, de jolies minettes et un chouette spot de surf ! »

_Je trouve ce séjour dans Final Fantasy 7 de plus en plus déprimant !_ pensa la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

David s'assit près d'elle et dit : « Écoute, fais pas cette tête ! On aurait pu tomber sur un monde bien pire. Ou bien non, pire encore : on aurait pu apparaître dans un labo Shinra plein de scientifiques ! Là, on aurait été mal. »

« Mmmm… Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu sais, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté dans l'église, à cause de la présence de Tifa. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi d'autre ? »

Lindsay lui raconta ses rêves liés à la matéria dorée, Sumiyo, les hommes-rats, puis sa « collaboration » avec Kay/Kadaj. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, David émit un petit sifflement.

« Eh ben ! T'étais déjà championne de taichi et de karaté à l'école, mais là… t'as su tenir tête à des monstres rats et à un des Incarné ?! Chapeau… »

« Tu crois que j'ai eu tort de ne rien dire aux autres, à son sujet ? »

« Je sais pas… Dans le film _Advent Children_, Kadaj semble plus ou moins pacifique à la fin, il accepte de suivre Aéris dans l'au-delà. Peut-être que c'est elle qui l'a fait revenir ? Et t'as pas vu les autres frangins ? »

« Non, mais Kadaj y a fait allusion. On peut en déduire qu'ils sont en vie, eux aussi. »

« Pourtant, s'ils voulaient détruire l'humanité, Kadaj aurait tenté de s'allier aux hommes-rats, tu crois pas ? Et il t'aurait tuée dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion. »

« Mouais, t'as raison, tout ça n'est pas clair. Sans parler du fait que j'ai croisé Genesis. »

« Y manquerait plus que Sephiroth pour que Cloud pète un câble… T'as raison de n'avoir rien dit, Cloud n'aurait peut-être pas digéré tout ça et aurait alerté Rufus Shinra. Ça aurait attiré l'attention sur toi justement. Non, t'as bien fait, au fond. Écoute, je sais pas ce qui nous attend. Mais on fera face à la suite ensemble, okay ? » dit David en lui tendant la main.

« Okay », dit Lindsay en lui donnant la sienne avec un sourire soulagé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain, dans la ville d'Edge…_

Puisque ce jour serait apparemment le seul pour David à Edge, le jeune homme avait supplié Lindsay de lui faire visiter la ville. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait visiter une ville qu'on voyait à peine en film !

Tifa donna donc l'après-midi aux jeunes gens pour se promener en ville. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la place de l'ancien mémorial. Il avait été reconstruit par le WRO.

« On jurerait l'original, avant sa destruction par l'invocation », dit David.

« C'est vrai », reconnut Lindsay.

Plus tard, ils prirent le chemin du retour au bar. David entra le premier. Lindsay allait le suivre, quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers le bout du mur et aperçut quelqu'un qui l'observait. Cette personne portait une grande cape noire. En voyant ses yeux de chat verts, la jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer d'angoisse. Il ôta sa capuche, révélant des cheveux argentés courts.

_Kadaj ! _

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Lindsay hésita, quand elle vit David revenir vers elle.

« Ben alors, tu viens ? »

« Euh… J'ai oublié quelque chose. Tu préviens Tifa, je reviens plus tard », dit la jeune fille, avant de se diriger vers la ruelle.

David la regarda s'éloigner, puis haussa des épaules et rentra dans le bar.

_Je dois être dingue, suicidaire ou attirée par le côté obscur pour faire ça ! Ou alors, un peu des trois_, pensa la jeune fille.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de la ruelle, personne ne lui apparut. Elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et le vit, juste en face d'elle. Un silence pesant dura entre eux, avant que le jeune homme lui dise de lui donner la main. Lindsay hésita. Elle était encore près du bar, elle pouvait très bien se dépêcher d'y retourner, ou bien crier…

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Kadaj lui dit : « N'essaie pas de m'avoir, ou je nous téléporte tout de suite avant que tu aies le temps de crier. »

Lindsay serra les dents. Quelle idiote d'avoir menti à David ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner la main. Aussitôt, l'espace autour d'eux devint sombre, comme envahi par de la fumée.

Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau voir, ils étaient dans l'église en ruines d'Aéris. Lindsay sentit soudain son estomac tirer vers le bas, et le monde se mit à tourner. Elle sentit Kadaj la tirer par le bras pour la faire s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Ça donne souvent le vertige au début, désolé. »

« Désolé, toi ? J'ai du mal à y croire », dit Lindsay, malgré la nausée.

Le léger sourire amusé disparut des lèvres de l'argenté.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas très polie, quand je ne suis plus Kay », dit-il sur un ton froid.

« Je ne suis jamais polie avec les menteurs ! » répliqua Lindsay sur le même ton.

« Si tu avais su qui j'étais, tu m'aurais laissé pourrir dans cette cave avec les hommes-rats ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu as fait, au bout du compte… »

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber, au départ ! Non seulement tu as menti, mais tu m'as fait culpabiliser, t'es content ? »

« Non ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

Ils poussèrent chacun un soupir dépité puis détournèrent le regard, l'air agacé.

« Alors ? » demanda Kadaj, au bout d'un moment.

« Alors, quoi ? » demanda Lindsay.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Cloud et sa bande que j'étais en vie ? Mes frères et moi avons surveillé les médias, il n'y a rien eu nous concernant. Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est en partie grâce à toi que cette menace a été écartée… Je me suis persuadé que j'avais rêvé… Je crois que j'avais peur », conclut Lindsay.

« Peur de moi ? »

Lindsay le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non… Je ne sais pas », dit-elle dans un soupir.

Kadaj haussa un sourcil, mais n'insista pas.

« Alors, pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? » demanda Lindsay.

« Il faut qu'on parle. D'une part, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais rien dit aux autres, mais je devais aussi te prévenir. »

« Me prévenir de quoi ? »

« Les hommes-rats ne sont pas la seule menace pour les humains. »

Ce fut au tour de Lindsay de hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tu protèges les humains, maintenant ? Je croyais que tu les haïssais. »

« Et c'est toujours le cas, mon point de vue sur eux n'a pas changé. Toi, par contre… Je ne crois pas que tu sois humaine. »

Lindsay se raidit. Avait-il découvert son secret, savait-il qu'elle venait d'une autre planète ?

« Quand je t'ai transmis ma force, je l'ai senti. Tu as des cellules de Jenova en toi. »

L'adolescente fronça des sourcils.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est impossible ! »

« Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à plaisanter ? Je l'ai nettement senti, c'est ce qui m'a facilité le transfert d'énergie. Mais tu es quand même différente de moi. La seule théorie qui se tienne, c'est qu'un de tes parents est un Soldat ou un ancien cobaye de laboratoire. »

« C'est impossible ! Mes parents sont… »

Elle se raidit, réalisant l'illogisme de sa pensée. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses _vrais_ parents biologiques.

« Tes parents sont quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai été adoptée », dit Lindsay.

« Et t'as jamais cherché à savoir qui étaient tes vrais parents ? » demanda Kadaj, l'air sincèrement étonné.

Lindsay faillit lui demander en quoi ça le regardait, quand la réalité la frappa de plein fouet : lui ne savait rien de ses parents, comme Sephiroth. Il avait cru qu'il avait une mère et avait tout fait pour se rapprocher d'elle, au point de laisser un autre prendre sa place. Il était donc normal qu'il s'étonne de la position si distante de Lindsay vis-à-vis de sa propre famille.

« Non… J'avais une famille adoptive aimante, une vie normale… Pourquoi me soucier de gens qui n'avaient apparemment jamais cherché à me retrouver ? Et pour en revenir au sujet de départ, je maintiens que c'est impossible, je ne peux pas avoir de cellules de Jenova. Enfin, j'ai déjà été chez le médecin plusieurs fois au cours de ma vie ! Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais des cellules de Jenova, on s'en serait rendu compte ? »

« Pas forcément. Il faut faire des examens spéciaux, une vulgaire prise de sang n'est jamais très révélatrice pour un médecin normal. Et tes cellules ne sont pas très nombreuses, mais elles ont nettement répondu à ma magie quand je t'ai donné ma force. C'est comme si elles avaient toujours été… endormies. Je suis sérieux. »

Lindsay secoua la tête. C'était impossible, elle était une terrienne. Peut-être était-ce justement ça : il avait mal détecté ses cellules et faisait le lien avec Jenova ?

« En tous cas, tu dois t'arranger pour prévenir Avalanche. Il y a… d'autres personnes comme moi qui risquent de bientôt se manifester. »

Lindsay se tourna vers Kadaj. Il avait détourné le regard et fixait le sol, il avait l'air… mal à l'aise ?

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire, d'autres Incarnés ? »

« Mmmm… »

« Ils comptent faire quoi ? Une Réunion ? »

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

« Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il y ait encore des cellules de Jenova et surtout, que son esprit soit là. Crois-le ou non, je ne l'entends plus depuis mon retour parmi les vivants. Aéris m'a purifié, tout comme mes frères. »

« Pourquoi elle vous a ramenés ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Elle pense que nous pouvons aider à empêcher la catastrophe qui se prépare. Que nous pouvons raisonner les autres, mais j'en doute sérieusement. Le gang de Hunter est pire que le mien l'était il y a plus d'un an. »

« Hunter ? »

« Autrefois, nous étions plusieurs à chercher le moyen de faire la Réunion, il n'y avait pas que Loz et Yazoo avec moi. Nous étions six. Mais Hunter et moi étions les ''préférés'' de Jenova, on voulait tous les deux la place de chef. On s'est donc battu en duel. »

« Et c'est toi qui as gagné. »

« Oui. Mais les cellules de Jenova ne l'ont pas laissé mourir. Je soupçonne Jenova de l'avoir gardé en vie, au cas où j'échouerais… Et aujourd'hui, il a pris la relève. »

« Mais s'il n'y a plus de cellules de Jenova pour faire la Réunion, que compte-t-il faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Sephiroth y réfléchit. »

Lindsay écarquilla les yeux.

« Sephiroth aussi est revenu ? Génial ! Tu imagines si Cloud apprend ça ? »

« C'est pour ça que j'espère bien que tu ne lui parleras que de l'essentiel, à savoir Hunter. »

« Pffft, franchement, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu me fais confiance en me racontant tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais te croire et jouer le rôle de messager auprès des autres. »

« Pour la même raison qui fait que tu n'as pas parlé de moi aux autres la première fois. Et que je n'ai pas dit à mes frères où te trouver. »

« Quoi ?! T'as parlé de moi à tes frères ? »

« Oui, et ils sont intrigués. Quand je leur ai tout raconté et qu'ils ont su que j'étais sorti des sous-sols d'Edge sans toi, ils n'ont pas été très… satisfaits, surtout Sephiroth. On pensait tous que tu allais me dénoncer. Sans parler de la manière dont tu as pris le contrôle des spectres du sorcier-rat. Mais au final, il n'y a rien eu. Ils sont comme moi, ils s'interrogent sur ton compte… »

Lindsay se massa les tempes. Ça faisait un sacré paquet d'informations d'un coup. Elle s'aperçut que la lumière du soleil diminuait à travers les trous dans les murs de l'église.

« Je suis censée quitter Avalanche demain… Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer d'avertir Cloud sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille à ton sujet. »

« Et comment comptes-tu accomplir ce miracle en une journée ? »

« J'ai un ami qui est doué pour ce genre de choses. »

« Tu parles du blond qui t'a suivie en ville, l'après-midi ? »

« Hein ? Tu nous espionnais ? »

« Je cherchais un moyen de t'approcher sans qu'il me voie. Bon, tu es prête ? Je te ramène au bar », dit-il en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

Lindsay fit la grimace puis lui donna la main. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour récupérer dans la ruelle, avant de rentrer au bar.

Le soir, après le dîner, elle prit David à part dans sa chambre et lui raconta tout. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, son ami fit la grimace.

« Tu crois qu'il est vraiment digne de confiance ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Hunter dans aucun des jeux vidéo », dit le jeune homme.

« Moi non plus. Mais j'ai promis. Alors, t'as une idée ? »

David eut un sourire malicieux.

« Ouais, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Ta matéria permet de traverser les murs, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain, à bord de la Shera…_

« Ah, c'est trop top ! Ce vaisseau, c'est un mode de transport de luxe cinq étoiles par les airs, j'adore ! » dit David en regardant autour de lui.

« Content que ça te plaise, gamin ! » dit Cid, derrière le gouvernail.

Lindsay et David se tournèrent vers la vitre pour admirer le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux dehors. Ils avaient quitté Edge dans la matinée avec Tifa, Cloud et Youffie. Barret les attendait déjà à bord, avec Nanaki et Cait Sith. David avait paru ravi de les voir, mais avait joué le jeu des présentations comme s'il ne les connaissait pas. Lindsay avait fait de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe tout entier se retrouva assis à la grande table de réunion du vaisseau. Cloud semblait curieusement nerveux et ne cessait de mettre sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Cloud, arrête ! Tu m'énerves, à force de faire ça ! » murmura Tifa.

« Mais ce message… »

« On a dit qu'on en parlerait après le voyage ! Alors, oublie. »

Lindsay et David échangèrent un sourire complice. Tard hier soir, quand tout le monde s'était endormi, David avait fabriqué un message avec des lettres prises dans des vieux journaux et Lindsay avait déposé le mot sur le bureau de Cloud. Traverser la matière sans laisser la moindre trace digitale ou d'ADN était un sacré don pour l'espionnage. Elle espérait juste que cela serait utile pour avertir Cloud, et surtout, elle espérait que Kadaj avait été sincère.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers Costa Del Sol pour deux raisons : la première, pour ramener Lindsay et David chez eux, maintenant que nous savons d'où ils viennent. Ensuite, nous irons en haute mer », dit Cloud.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Youffie.

« J'ai reçu le SOS d'une station pétrolière en haute mer. Tous les membres de l'équipe travaillant là-bas n'ont pas répondu, depuis », dit Barret.

« En haute mer ?! Je parie que c'est un calamar géant qui a fait le coup ! » dit David, sous le regard ahuri des autres membres de l'équipe.

_Oh, pitié !_ pensa Lindsay en se giflant le front.

Soudain, une violente secousse fit trembler les murs de la pièce et les meubles. Tant bien que mal, tout le monde sortit de la salle et traversa les couloirs en heurtant les murs sous de nouvelles secousses.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Cloud en arrivant en salle de pilotage.

« On est pris dans une tempête ! J'essaie de maintenir ce %µ*£ $ de cap ! » beugla Cid en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au gouvernail.

« Oh noooooon ! » gémit Youffie en tombant à genoux, la main sur la bouche, le visage d'une inquiétante couleur verte.

David et Lindsay glissèrent sur le sol jusqu'à heurter la vitre et virent que dehors, en effet, la pluie tombait dru, le ciel était couvert de nuages. Ils voyaient à peine à travers le verre, quand des éclairs ne les éblouissaient pas.

Les secousses du vaisseau se firent de plus en plus violentes.

« On va se poser sur la plate-forme, je crois qu'on y est d'après les coordonnées ! » dit Cid.

« Tu croiaaaaaaaaargh ? » dit Youffie en rendant son petit-déjeuner.

« EH ! PAS SUR LE PLANCHER DE LA SALLE DE PILOTAGE ! VA AUX TOILETTES ! » beugla Cid.

« ATTENTION ! » hurlèrent David et Lindsay.

Trop tard. Le vaisseau fonçait droit vers une surface de béton rendue floue par la pluie. Il y eut un choc, des cris… puis plus rien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lindsay ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle sentait quelque chose couler le long de sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un beau ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle.

Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était… dans la décapotable de Todd ! Sa sœur était assise à l'avant, son ex au volant. Tous deux étaient blessés. Et cela semblait réel : les odeurs de métal, de sang, d'essence…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut l'autoroute pour rentrer chez elle.

_Je suis… revenue ?!_

Elle tendit les mains pour enlever sa ceinture, mais son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle entendit une voix de plus en plus forte.

« Lindsay ? LINDSAY, DEBOUT ! »

La jeune fille sentit sa migraine s'intensifier, la faisant baisser la tête et fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Le ciel était gris et orageux, maintenant. David apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, sur le sol… de la plate-forme pétrolière ?!

« Ça va, ma grande ? » dit David.

« Euh… Je sais pas… Où on est ? »

« Sur la plate-forme pétrolière. Le vaisseau s'est posé en catastrophe. Et tout le monde a disparu, tu es la première rescapée que je trouve », dit David en l'aidant à se lever.

En effet, le Shera était posé sur l'aire d'atterrissage, mais les vitres du cockpit de pilotage étaient brisées : des débris de verre jonchaient le sol autour des deux adolescents.

En regardant autour d'elle, Lindsay s'aperçut que la plate-forme faisait grise mine elle aussi : les câbles de l'antenne-radio géante étaient cassés pour la plupart, pendant dans le vent de la tempête. Le sol était couvert de débris de caisses, de casques d'ouvriers et d'uniformes en lambeaux. Les vitres des bâtiments alentour étaient en morceaux, les murs de métal couverts d'éraflures comme si des monstres s'étaient déchaînés dessus avec leurs griffes.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Répondez, y'a quelqu'un ? » cria Lindsay en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche.

« Pas la peine de t'égosiller, ça fait un moment que j'ai renoncé. Viens, allons nous mettre à l'abri », dit David en l'entraînant vers un des bâtiments, le plus près de l'antenne.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reprirent leur souffle. Au moins, ils étaient au sec ! Mais maintenant, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Et où étaient passés les autres ?


End file.
